Breaking Ties
by kat009
Summary: Kagome has started college away from home, leaving Inuyasha behind. When strange things start happening around Kagome's new home, will Inuyasha be there to save her?
1. Application

**Breaking Ties**

By: Brynn Parker

----

**Author's Note: **This is my first try at an Inuyasha fic, so be kind with your reviews...I would hope that you would be kind with your reviews anyway but...you know...

So this is going to be a romance fic, very fluffy, but no lemons. I suck at writing lemons, and I don't like to anyway, so don't even ask about it. Get it? Got it? Good.

I also don't know how long this is going to be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha.

----

There it was. I held my very future in my hands. Now I had two choices: I could just throw away the application and live at the shrine all my life, or I could put the envelope in the mailbox and leave the shrine, the well, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede..._and Inuyasha._

If there was one thing I knew, it was that I didn't want to leave Inuyasha. But how was I supposed to live out my life with no job and no knowledge? I felt like one of those kids that has all of their friends on the internet, that practically lived in their computer because they didn't have a life in the real world. Not that the Feudal Era wasn't real, but it wasn't my world, and nothing could change that. I banished the thought of little hanyous with black hair and golden eyes...aw...that would be so...no...NO KAGOME!

It seemed as if my hands dropped the letter in the mailbox all on their own. My mind was beating my heart to a bloody pulp, and even though I knew it was for the best, it still made my stomach hurt.

"Kagome?"

I turned. And there he was. The man of my dreams, the object of my affections... "Inuyasha."

He looked at me, an unfamiliar, almost hurt expression on his face, "Kagome, why haven't you come down the well in such a long time?"

"Oh!" I said, "I had finals, and then I had graduation and I had a million big parties to go to, and then I had to fill out my college application..."

"What's that?"

I paused. Damn. Not good. "Uh...well..."

Inuyasha turned towards me, concerned, "Are you going to get hurt?"

"No!" I said, raising my hands, "I...uh...might be..." he stared at me, waiting for my response. I sighed. "I might be going away. For a long time."

"How long..." he asked, frowning.

"At least four years...maybe more..."

"Kagome!" he squinted for a minute, and I knew he was trying to think of some reason for me to stay, but there was none. I'd been going back to the Feudal Era without reason for about three months now, because we'd killed Naraku and finished the jewel three months ago. I remembered that day vividly, and the thoughts that had gone through my mind were still bright.

"_So what are you going to do now?" Sango asked me. Kohaku was dead, and she was obviously trying to get her mind onto more positive things, so I didn't really want to answer truthfully...but what else was I supposed to do?_

_I moved closer to her, "Don't tell Inuyasha..." I said, "But I think I'm going to go away for a while...to college." Sango looked at me, confused. "It's a big school, where you learn how to be a doctor, or a teacher, or whatever you want to be."_

"_You should go," Sango said, "But how long will you be gone..." she smiled weakly, "I don't know if anyone could put up with Inuyasha if you left for too long."_

_I sighed, "Four years."_

_Sango frowned, "That's a long time."_

_I just nodded. It was a long time. Maybe long enough for me to forget about Inuyasha and move on with my real life..._

"You have to stay," Inuyasha stated simply.

"Why?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because I told you so, wench."

I growled out a sit and he fell to the ground. "That's not the proper way to ask a girl to stay with you," I said, walking away from him and jumping into the well. Jeez...

He jumped out in the Feudal Era soon after me, catching my wrist as I walked towards the village. He was surprisingly...gentle? I'd just sat him, and here he was, being perfectly sweet and kind to me. I frowned. This was a little suspicious...

"Kagome," he said softly, "Please don't go."

I sighed and then growled, aggravated, as the image of little hanyous flashed through my head again. "I already sent the application," I said, "It's in the mail...it is speeding towards the university right now."

Inuyasha sat down on the ground and put his elbows on his knees, leaning on his hands. I sat down next to him, feeling much more comfortable in my jeans and sweater than I ever had in my school uniform. He was silent for a long time, making me a little uncomfortable, and then he finally spoke. "So...where are you going?"

"America," I said.

"What's that?"

"You know, that big, rich country in my geography book?" I said, "With the presidents and the revolutionary war..."

"Oh, that place," Inuyasha sighed, and his ears flattened on his head, "That's a long way away...for a long time." He looked up at me, and he just looked so cute and pitiful I wanted to hug him. "You can't go."

He had never seemed more like a child. I wanted him to be angry and scream at me so I could be mad at him when I left...wouldn't that be easier? I shrugged, choosing my words carefully, "Inuyasha..." He gazed into my eyes intently. "I can't stay here...but...you could...maybe you could come with me?"

It was more than I could hope for. He immediately shook his head, "No, I could never leave my home...my life is here..."

I got up quickly, getting a little angry, "So you want me to stay here and abandon my life, but you wouldn't do the same for me?" I said.

"No, Kagome, that's not what I..."

"Yes, it is!" I said, and then, to stress my point, I shoved him over and yelled, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

Then I proceeded to stalk over to the village.

----

**Author's Note:** Well, that's the end of chapter 1, please review! I was so tired when I wrote this...I don't know if it'll be much good. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, time to review while I go sleep...

--brynn--


	2. All That I Want is the Truth

**Chapter 2: All That I Want is the Truth**

By: Brynn Parker

----

I stormed off, completely enraged at Inuyasha for even saying something like that! I guess I'd been wrong about him...maybe he didn't have a sensitive side, a side that really cared about me...maybe he was just a selfish jerk after all.

"Hello Kagome!" Shippo said brightly when I walked in to Kaede's hut. I smiled weakly.

"Hi Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kaede."

"Where's Inuyasha?"

I glared at them, "I think he's still a little upset that I'm leaving," I answered angrily. I put my backpack down on the floor and pulled out some things from my time that the others had asked for as Miroku and Kaede bombarded me with questions. Of course, Sango already knew.

"Where are you going?"

"America...Texas..."

"Where's that?"

"Very, very far away."

"And how long will you be gone?"

"Four years...but I'll come back and visit, I promise."

Inuyasha chose this moment to walk into the room. I sighed as he started yelling at me. "What was that for?" he demanded.

I stood up abruptly and he jumped back, surprised, as I started walking towards him, "You aren't allowed to run my life anymore!" I screamed at him, shoving him back and stalking back outside. I paused at the door, "You guys can do what you want with the rest of the stuff in my bag...I'm leaving."

I left at a fast pace on my way to the well, but I stopped at the tree where I'd first met Inuyasha, Goshinboku. I reached up and ran my hand over the place where he'd once been trapped, the place on the tree where the bark had stopped growing. "Inuyasha..." I whispered, biting back tears. I knew I was acting like I was still in junior high...I shouldn't have had a tantrum like that...but wasn't it necessary?

"What?" a soft voice said behind me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. "You said my name...what is it?"

I wanted to just melt into his embrace...but I couldn't. He couldn't keep playing these games with me. I knew that this was all a ploy to try and keep me with him in the Feudal Era...but why? I closed my eyes, trying to think. 'So why would he try and keep me here if he doesn't care about me anyway...' His breath was tickling my ear, making it a little hard to organize my thoughts. I turned around and pushed him away from me, facing him and looking him in the eye. He had the most hurt expression on his face...why couldn't he just be angry and make this easy for me!

"Kagome..." he reached out and brushed away the tears on my face. This only made me cry more, of course. If I hadn't been so angry at him I would have thrown myself into his arms and started kissing him...but of course, my rational thoughts stopped me. He wasn't like this...was he?

"Do you love me Inuyasha?" I asked him quietly. I tried to stop the tears, but it seemed like they were multiplying. He gazed at me for a long time.

"Yes," he finally answered quietly, "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," I said, "So...if you love me, and I love you, then why won't you come with me?"

His eyes narrowed and he looked down at the ground, "The villagers need me to protect them...and Shippo and Kaede need me to protect them...and Kikyo..."

"Have you ever realized that I need you?" I interrupted, my voice barely a whisper, but still intense.

He didn't answer me. So I pulled up my hand and slapped him across the face. "Always avoiding the questions you can't answer," I said, "Goodbye Inuyasha."

He caught me in his arms and spun me around as I started to walk off, pressing a kiss to my lips. I didn't do anything for him; I just stood there as he let out his own feelings and then held me for a moment before letting me go.

"Goodbye Kagome."

So I left. What else was I supposed to do? He wasn't coming with me, that was certain. He felt too obligated to Kikyo...it was always about Kikyo. I could never take a place higher than her in his heart.

"Aren't you going after her?" Miroku asked him behind me.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango yelled. I didn't stop, I just let myself fall into the well. "Damn you Inuyasha!" I heard her yell as the pink light started to envelope me. I also heard Shippo call out my name. I hadn't said goodbye to any of them...but I couldn't go back. Not now. Maybe I could come back later, after my feelings for Inuyasha had died down...but not now.

I climbed out of the well and silently walked out of the well house. The tears were gone...now I just felt cold. I pulled up my hand and touched my lips...Inuyasha had kissed me! If it had been any other time, I would've been psyched out, I know...but he'd said it to me as our last goodbye. This was nothing to be happy about.

I walked to the Goshinboku and climbed over the fence, leaning my head against the cool bark and starting to cry. "He loves me too..." I sobbed. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder and I looked up; it was my mom.

She hugged me and I cried on her shoulder. "Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. I nodded, unable to speak. "If he wouldn't stay with you, he's not worth it," she continued.

"I know," I choked out, "But...he said he loves me too..."

She grabbed my shoulders gently and pulled me away. "Kagome...look at me." I looked up at her and she smiled at me, "Kagome, you have grown up to be a beautiful woman. You're funny, and you're smart, and you're kind...and you love him. And if he doesn't come back here for you, and he really does love you, he'll probably be waiting forever. I don't like that boy much after the way he's treated you, but you need to remember that you'll always have the option to go back." She let go of me. "I hope that makes you feel better."

I smiled, wiping the tears off of my face, "It does Mom...thank you."

"I love you sweetie."

"I love you too."

She smiled, "Now, do you want to go out and get some clothes for your trip?"

I smiled at her too, "Anything to get my mind off of this."

We walked inside together, smiling and laughing as I tried to forget about Inuyasha.

----

**Author's Note: **Ooh...I am so excited about the rest of this. I'm very proud of myself...but I only got a few reviews! Responses anyway...keep reviewing and I might update sooner. I'm not updating again until I get seven new reviews...so hurry up and review!

**shipposfoxfire: **Aw, Inuyasha deserved what I put him through. He's such an idiot sometimes...

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **Thanks for your reviews. You've read all my stories, that's awesome! And I know...poor Kagome. I'm kind of putting her through more than I originally intended...oh, the drama.

**inuHanyouLoVer: **I'll try to read some of your fanfics (I thought I sucked too but then everybody said I was good so I was happy!), thanks so much for your review!

**Hottmama: **Oh, I'm insulted : ) Just kidding...I'll try to read your fanfics, I just haven't had much time what with three different fanfics I'm working on and trying to read Faerie's Landing and making bead rings on top of everything else...it's just been hard to look at other fanfictions. I'll try though, thanks so much for your review!

**lucawindmover: **Thanks for your continued reviews, I love the InuyashaxKagome pairing too...and there will be stuff about them in modern America (hope that doesn't spoil anything, but you know it wouldn't be an InuxKag fic if this was the last time they saw each other). Again, when are you updating Moondiver Chronicles! I can't wait!

**Fiery Goddess: **Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been preoccupied with holiday stuff. Thanks for your review!


	3. New Beginnings

**Chapter 3: New Beginnings**

By: Brynn Parker

----

"I'll call you when I get to the airport, OK?" I said, hugging my mom as a voice over the intercom called out another announcement for boarding my plane.

She nodded and Sota hugged me. He was fourteen now, and it really shocked me how much he had grown...I guess I'd just been in the Feudal Era while he did all his growing up. "Bye," he said.

Gramps gave me some good luck charms and I gave him a fake smile for the old, dried up frog and my new rabbit's foot before I turned away from them and walked onto the plane. I looked back a couple of times, wishing Inuyasha would be there with him. Of course, they wouldn't have let him into the airport...I laughed a little and then remembered the last thing he'd said to me, drowning any happiness I had.

"_Goodbye Kagome."_

I resolutely forced the thoughts from my mind as I sat down on the plane. "He's so selfish anyway," I muttered, trying to beat out the seriousness of the situation. It didn't help much.

----

"Excuse me," a male voice said next to me. I turned, and I suddenly realized that there was a very attractive guy sitting next to me. He had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a really nice smile... 'Nice, Kagome,' I scolded myself. It had taken me a whole hour to even talk to the person in the seat next to me, and here I was analyzing him as he was staring right at me.

"Yeah?" I asked in English. I wasn't that good at the language, but I didn't know if the guy knew Japanese.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I just saw how pretty you are and I had to ask your name."

I smiled, blushing, "Kagome Higurashi," I answered. 'Inuyasha would never have said something like that,' I thought.

"I'm Steve Kaye," he stuck out his hand, grinning, "Nice to meet you Kagome Higurashi..." I shook his hand and he shrugged, "So where are you headed?"

"Texas," I said.

"Aw, me too!" he said, "Where, exactly?"

"University of Texas at Austin," I said.

"I'm headed to Austin!" he said, "I'm from there..." he grinned at me again, "Maybe we could come see my band play sometime...where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan," I said.

"It's different in America," he said, sounding a little scornful, "Be ready to meet some pretty stupid, fatheaded people."

"I plan on going back to Japan after I've graduated," I answered. I guess that I'd made up my mind about going back to Japan...maybe I could be with Inuyasha after all.

Oh, great; Inuyasha. Here I was flirting with this guy when I was still in love with Inuyasha.

"Oh..." Steve said, "Well, would you like me to show you around the city when we get there?"

"Sure!" I said, smiling, "That would be great!"

----

"Hey, mom?" I said when somebody picked up the phone at my house. I was on my cell phone and I was standing with Steve at baggage claim.

"Is that you Kagome?" my mom asked.

I smiled, "Yeah, it's me..." I paused, looking over at Steve. I couldn't really tell if he was listening or not (and I was speaking Japanese), so I continued with my original plan, "Has Inuyasha come by?" My mom was silent, and I sighed, "I guess not..." I said, "Oh well...I'm here, I've made it, I'm going on a tour of the city with some guy I met on the plane..."

"Are you sure that's safe?" she asked me.

"Mom..." I smiled at Steve and then walked away so he couldn't hear me, "I've spent almost four years fighting demons in the Feudal Era, and I've always got some pepper spray handy, you know that. I'll be fine."

"OK," my mom said, "I love you."

"Love you too," I answered, "Bye."

I was really going to miss Japan. I was surrounded by people from here, and they all looked so...American. Most of them were overweight, and they all wore a wide array of different clothing, varying in price, color...everything. Talk about the Great American Melting Pot. Steve, wearing a black bandana, a black tanktop, a blue jean jacket, and a pair of baggy pants, fit right in because everybody looked different. This really was different.

I grabbed my stuff from baggage claim and Steve and I started our walk towards the car rental place. I had plenty of money, because I'd planned for this, and Steve had nothing. He said he could always walk or take a taxi, but I told him that if he was going to show me around, we had to be in the same car. I also told him that if he tried anything, I was a blackbelt, which wasn't true, but was close enough.

On the plane, I'd found out that Steve had grown up in Austin and was a musician, that he was not a blackbelt or any other kind of fighter, and that he was in Japan studying music. I'd told him almost nothing; I mean, I didn't really have much a life outside of the Feudal Era.

"So..." Steve said, putting down his guitar as we stood in line, "Who's Inuyasha?"

"You know Japanese?" I asked, blushing.

"I was in Japan for a year," he explained, "I had to learn the language."

"Oh," I said, "Alright...uh...Inuyasha..."

His eyes widened when he saw my discomfort, "Look, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I shook my head. "No, it's alright," I said, trying to think of how to explain without mentioning the Feudal Era. "Inuyasha was a really good friend, and we always had feelings for each other. He told me he loved me right before I left, so I asked him to come with me...and he told me he wouldn't, because he had to stay behind with an ex-girlfriend of his that's...uh...in a coma, and he had promised her he'd be there when she woke up...and...uh..."

"It's OK, I get it," Steve said, "God, this Inuyasha guy sounds like a freak. To turn down being with a pretty girl like you...he must be crazy."

I smiled weakly, blushing again, "Thanks." My good mood was shattered; talking about Inuyasha just seemed to do that to me.

It was already late, so we just drove around a little and then went to eat at this little cafe on campus. I gave Steve my cell phone number and he used the phone to call one of his friends that he was going to stay with. We agreed that he could call me when he was all settled in. I dropped him off at his friend's house and then drove to the dorms, finding my name on the long list of new students and going up to my dorm.

----

I opened the door and a girl with light brown skin and short, dark blue hair looked up at me. The hair color kind of shocked me...people here really were interesting.

"Are you Kagome?" she asked me, her icy blue eyes sparkling. Her appearance was almost too coordinated. She was also wearing a light blue tube top and dark blue jeans with some sparkly silver high heels. I suddenly felt very simple in my pink t-shirt and jeans.

"Yeah," I answered, "And you are...?"

"Tiva Pride," she said, smiling brightly and sticking out her hand, "I'm your roommate!"

She'd already put up posters of bands all over her side of the room. I looked at them closely, seeing that all of the band members looked kind of grungy and depressed. I was surprised to see a poster with Steve on it, holding his guitar and grinning., standing out from the rest of the pictures. "Hey, I know him!" I said, pointing.

Tiva stared at me, "Oh my God, are you serious?" she asked, "I've never met him, but I sure do love his music..." she smiled slyly at me, vaguely reminding of me of Miroku when he was groping some woman. That kind of freaked me out, but it also made me like this girl. No matter how perverted Miroku was, it was still familiar to see a smile like his. Tiva winked at me, "He's cute, isn't he? What's he like?"

"Oh, I don't really know, I just met him on the plane today...he's nice, I guess. And yes, he is cute," I yawned, suddenly realizing that I'd been up for a very long time, "Aw...I'm really tired."

"If you met him on a plane, you must be from Japan," Tiva said, her eyes wide, "Wow, that must have been a long flight."

"It was," I said, yawning again, "I slept on the flight over though..."

"Do you want me to help you get some more boxes...do you have any?" Tiva asked quickly.

"Uh, sure," I said, "I haven't got that much stuff though, I wasn't allowed to take much with me."

"Oh, I've only got all this because I'm from here," Tiva answered, "These are all local musicians...but Steve Kay? Wow. He's really popular, you know. I heard he was a hit in Japan."

Maybe I had heard of him, I don't know. I'd been in the Feudal Era for a lot of that time. "Oh, I don't really know much about music, so I wouldn't know if he was."

"You poor, deprived girl," Tiva said dramatically, "We will cure you."

We brought in all of my boxes and began to unpack them. I was going through a box of clothes when Tiva tapped me on the shoulder, smiling. I looked in her hands and saw that she was holding a framed picture of Inuyasha and I that I'd had Sango take right after we'd completed the jewel, me holding it up triumphantly and Inuyasha, who had been in a good mood, wrapping his arms around me. "Who's that?" Tiva asked, giving me that Miroku smile again.

"A friend," I answered, smiling sadly. Inuyasha had been so happy when that picture had been taken...I'd told him I would stay...

"Why's he wearing that weird outfit?" Tiva asked.

"I used to live at a shrine," I answered immediately. I'd used this excuse before, with my friends from school.

"He's cute," she stated, looking closely at the picture, "Ya'll weren't...you know..."

"He didn't tell me he loved me until a few days before I left..." I answered, "But he didn't love me enough to come with me."

Tiva frowned, "That's sad," she said. I didn't tell her any more. I just didn't feel like opening up to her like I had to Steve. Sure, she was nice, but I didn't feel that comfortable with her yet.

"Well, I'm going to bed," I said when we finished unpacking. I'd only had three or four small boxes, one of them packed to the brim with pictures from the Feudal Era, which were all crammed on to my bedside table now. We'd gone through them all, and Tiva had repeatedly pointed out how cute Inuyasha was and how nice Miroku and Sango looked together. I couldn't really find a way to explain Shippo, but she didn't ask. It was nice not having people pry into your life.

I fell asleep thinking of Inuyasha. 'I wish you were with me...' I thought as I drifted off.

The last thing I saw was an image of he and Kikyo together floating through my consciousness.

----

**Author's Note: **So...what did you think? I'm so proud; I think this is one of the longest chapters I've ever written, and it took me about four hours...whew, it's done!

About the constant America bashing...I live there, and I just think it sucks. There really are some stupid, fatheaded people here, and I just hate it. I was going to say something about the government...but I thought that would be a little much for all you America lovers out there.

I also know that this chapter was quite Inu-less. Sorry, but he might not make another appearance for a while...of course he will, otherwise this wouldn't be an InuxKag fanfic, now would it?

Anyway, here's thanks to my reviewers (which there were very few of!), I know I updated fast, so here's another chapter. I was just struck by a muse, I HAD to write (and post so I could see what you think)!

**shipposfoxfire: **Sorry it's not happy...entrails, huh? Beware or I will sit you! Haha...stalker...

**Lisa/Sita: **It's always refreshing to read another Inuyasha fanfic after being deprived for a while, I know...now worship me! Mwahahaha! Just kidding... : )

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **It is sad, I know! Inuyasha sucks so much right now...anyway, thanks for your review, hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

**lucawindmover: **Yeah, Kagome was a little out of character...sorry. It's just that usually when I start writing in first person the character begins to act like me...sorry about that, I don't know how to fix it either!

**kagomedragonfiress: **Here's your update!

Alright that's it, PLEASE REVIEW!

--brynn--


	4. Trying to Forget

**Chapter 4: Trying to Forget**

By: Brynn Parker

----

Tiva's alarm woke me up, playing some very loud, abrasive American music. It went off quickly enough though, as my blurry eyes picked up the sight of Tiva's hand flying up and hitting the snooze button.

I missed Inuyasha. I'd dreamt about him and Kikyo every night, and I kept on having these terrible dreams about her giving me a smug smile as he caressed her neck...I shuddered. "Alright, calm down Kagome," I said to myself. He wouldn't do that...he loved me...but he hadn't come through the well...

The alarm went off again and Tiva groaned and swung her legs over the side of the bed. It was about four weeks after classes had started, and Tiva, after going through my clothes, had declared that we were doing some shopping for me. Even though we'd only been roommates for a few weeks, I'd quickly realized that she was really energetic, and constantly talking about some guy or another. This was going to be interesting, that was for sure.

Tiva walked over to her side of the closet and pulled out a long, flowy white skirt and a black tanktop, yawning and walking into the bathroom. I sighed; she'd done this yesterday morning too, taking over the bathroom before I could even get up. She'd be in there for about an hour two...or at least that's what she'd done all the other days.

"Hey Kagome!" she said from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Do you want to wear some of my clothes today?" she asked, walking out in the outfit she'd just pulled out of the closet. So she wasn't showering this morning...

She didn't really give me a chance to respond, and instead threw a baggy kind of tube top with a green, blue, and black pattern on it at me, followed by a bluejean miniskirt about as short as my school uniform. She walked out of the closet, "Kagome, I'm sorry, but I just thought you needed some dark colors...your complexion and your hair would look pretty with that...and can I play with your hair?"

I stared at her for a minute and she shrugged, "Well, go put that on!"

I went into the bathroom and changed, then came out, spinning around. I guess I was kind of behind the times after being in the Feudal Era so long...and Tiva was even pushier than I was. I felt completely overwhelmed...but I knew that when I started feeling comfortable here, everybody would find out the kind of person I really was...even if they didn't have on beads of submission, I could still verbally sit them, if you know what I mean.

Great, that made me think of Inuyasha again.

"Alright," Tiva said, "I think you should grow out your bangs a little, about to your chin...and until then we should just brush them out and put your hair up in a loose bun or something."

"Why are you telling me what to wear?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"I'm studying design here, I'm supposed to do this," she said, smiling at me, "Now, come on..."

In a few minutes, I looked completely different. My bangs had been brushed out and straightened into submission, and they now framed my face, the rest of my raven hair pulled back into a clip and peeking up over the top of my head. "You've got a ton of hair Kagome, but it's not very healthy," Tiva said, "Don't you use shampoo?"

I laughed a little, "Well, at the shrine I always just used to bathe in the hot springs, and we're kind of against modern stuff..."

Tiva glanced around my shoulder, "You had hot springs?" She sighed. "I think I've got to visit your shrine sometime..."

Uh-oh. We didn't really have hot springs at the shrine, but I'd always thought it was a good replacement for the Feudal Era. I guess not...

"Uh, they're sacred," I said, "Only descendants of my family line are allowed to go there."

Tiva frowned, disappointed, "Oh well..."

"Sorry," I mumbled. This was just too tough. If I was going to live with her, maybe I should tell her...

----

"Alright Kagome," Tiva said. We were sitting at a small table outside of a little restaurant, and I was drinking a lemonade. "I've been meaning to ask you about this...I don't think that all those people were dressed weirdly because they work at a shrine."

I stared at her innocently. I'd gotten used to her now, and we were always joking with each other, making things more comfortable for me, at least. Maybe she'd been a little uncomfortable for a while, but she hadn't ever acted like it. "So why?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know," she said, "I was hoping you would tell me...but I think it's something weird. I mean, not everyone owns a set of ancient bow and arrows, not everyone hangs out with guys with white hair and golden eyes and fangs and claws, and not everyone has a bunch of dolls with tails and ears in thousands of different poses!" By the time she finished, she was out of breath – she'd said the entire phrase without pause. "Now...what's...going on...Kagome..."

"Tiva," I said quietly, putting down my lemonade, "If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone and that you won't turn me in to the loony bin."

She raised her right hand, her face dramatically solemn. "I promise that I won't tell anyone and that I won't turn you in to the loony bin," she said gravely.

I smiled. "Alright..." I took a deep breath, "Here goes...Inuyasha...you know Inuyasha...he's not human."

Tiva laughed for a moment and then stared at me, "You're not joking?" I shook my head and her eyes widened, "Is he an alien?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. She clutched my arm, "No, Kagome, tell me," she said seriously, her ice blue eyes wide.

"He's a half demon," I said, "And he lived five hundred years ago."

Her jaw dropped and I smiled, "See, I told you this was crazy."

"No, keep going," she said, "I want to know how this came about."

So I went through the story of how I'd fallen down the well four years ago, and how I'd met Inuyasha and Kikyo and Miroku and Sango...I went through the whole story. "So you believe me so far?" I asked right before I got to the part about killing Naraku. She nodded.

"I get it," she said, "So you're all stuck in Naraku's lair...right?"

"Yes," I said, nodding, "And Sesshomarou was there, and so was Kikyo, and everyone...and I shot my arrow at Naraku, and Inuyasha used the wind scar, and Sesshomarou was using his sword, and Kikyo was shooting down all the poison insects with Sango's help...and little did Naraku know it, but he was backing up right into Miroku's wind tunnel!"

It really had been that simple. We'd weakened Naraku to the point of fear because we'd beaten him bloody with our weapons and we'd cut the jewel off of him, and driven him backwards until he was close enough that Miroku could suck him up in the wind tunnel without getting any poison insects as well...it was amazing.

"So after we knew he was dead...and Miroku's wind tunnel was gone...Inuyasha swept me up in his arms and he held me..." I closed my eyes, "And he whispered in my ear, 'Will you stay with me?' And I said, 'I'll always be with you...'"

Tiva jumped up, slamming her hands down on the table, "You lied to him!" she said, completely wrapped up in the moment.

I was quiet for a moment as I thought it out, "I guess he was counting on me to stay...but how was I supposed to live in the Feudal Era?"

She sat down again, looking at me sadly, "You could've stayed in the Feudal Era and bathed in the hot springs and had little baby hanyous and instead you came to America to go to college!" She sat back, crossing her arms. "You're crazy Kagome. Absolutely crazy."

"I need to support my family," I said, "Somehow, I've got to help. I can't just stay in the Feudal Era forever and get money from my family whenever I need it. We're not the wealthiest people!"

My cell phone rang at that moment, and I picked it up, curious to see who it was. I didn't recognize the number...who could it be?

"Hello?" I said.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Steve?" I said, shocked. He hadn't called me for the whole four weeks I'd been here, and I had had no way of getting in touch with him. I frowned a little as Tiva gaped at me. 'Steve Kay?' she asked.

I nodded and she squeaked while I began to interrogate Steve. "Why didn't you call sooner?"

"I just got moved in," he responded, "And you told me to call you when I was settled in...God, you've got to see this place Kagome, it's really nice."

"I thought you said you didn't have any money!" I grumbled.

"I just got the check for all the profits I made on my Japanese CD...it's a lot of money," he said. I just knew he was grinning. "So...where are you now?"

"I'm out shopping with my friend," I said.

"Tell him I'm his number one fan," Tiva squeaked.

"She says she's your number one fan," I told him.

He laughed. "Well then maybe I shouldn't come," he said.

"He says then maybe he shouldn't come," I told Tiva.

"Hey!" Steve said, "I was just kidding! Where are you right now, at this very moment?"

I told him where we were and the phone clicked off. "Hey...Steve?" I shut off the cell phone. "He hung up on me!" I said.

"He's coming to see you," Tiva said, "I bet he'll bring you flowers..."

"Tiva, he's not going to bring me flowers," I said, "Anyway...Inuyasha..."

"Hey, you left Inuyasha, Kagome," Tiva said, shaking her finger at me, "He's probably gone back to...what's her name?"

"Kikyo..." I said. Yeah, he probably had...I should just move on...

"Hey Kagome," a voice said behind me. I looked back and there was Steve, wearing a black tanktop that showed off his not-too-muscular arms and some jeans. The bandana was gone, and his hair was smooth and clean. He held a bouquet of white flowers in his hands.

This guy was nothing like Inuyasha.

"Steve Kay!" Tiva squealed, jumping up and shaking his hand, "I am your BIGGEST FAN, I've got every single one of your CDs..."

"Shh..." he said, "I wouldn't want other fans to know I'm here." He pulled a chair over from another table and sat down next to me, handing me the flowers. "These are for you," he said, "You look really gorgeous today."

I blushed as Tiva freaked out some more, "That's my design, totally my design!"

"Steve..." I said, "This is Tiva...Tiva, Steve."

"Oh, we've met," Tiva said casually.

"We have?" Steve said.

She was immediately back to gushing fangirl, "Remember? At your autograph booth at ACL Festival?"

"Oh..." It was obvious he didn't remember, but he pretended anyway, "Yeah, I remember now." He looked over at me and I gazed into my eyes. "You have lovely eyes Kagome..." he said.

Tiva glanced at me and winked, forsaking her moment with her idol for me to have some time alone with him, "Uh...I gotta go," she said, "I'll see you back at the dorm, Kagome."

I smiled at her briefly before she left. She was a really good friend...

"So, do you want to go see a movie?" Steve asked.

"I'd love to," I said, taking his hand as he stood up. The connection between us was something different, something strong...

I hoped I wasn't truly using him to forget about Inuyasha.

----

**Author's Note: **So...what do you think? First order of business, I've posted a picture of Steve that I drew, and it's attached to the fic, if you want to see what he's supposed to look like. His skin was a bit too dark...but my markers weren't cooperating. About some of the other stuff...ACL stands for Austin City Limits, which is a big music show that a lot of different artists play at. I went there last year to see Jason Mraz, and I was willing to go stand in line and wait for an hour, but instead Jason got overheated and had go to the hospital...so sad, I know. So Steve is kind of Tiva's Jason Mraz...ah, whatever. Now review! You'd better or I'll eat your soul, mwahahaha...just kidding, that was just a little moment of random craziness right there. Just review anyway! Here are responses to all you good people that review...

**hanyouxmiko990: **It was suspenseful...the other ones I knew but...lol, just kidding! But it was suspenseful? When...I'm going to have to think about that...anyway, thanks for your review! By the way, I love your pen name.

**Kougaschick89: **I usually don't read crossover fics, but I'll try to read yours when I have time because you're an AWESOME REVIEWER PERSON! I'm from America too, so I feel entitled to bash...and I know, my bashing isn't too bad because I'm writing and I don't want to really upset anyone (you should hear me at school mwahahahaha)...but I won't do too much, I promise. : )

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **My writing is awesome? Thank you soooo much!

**Lisa/Sita: **Yeah! High five for agreeing on the America sucks thing...I've been writing ahead, and Inuyasha will make an appearance, and Kagome's always thinking about him, you know...he won't be gone too long and then there will be lots of fluff!

**lucawindmover: **I live in Texas, but at least I'm in a pretty liberal city (Austin), so it's not too bad...but the suburbs (where I live IN Austin)...I'm wincing just thinking about it. Steve is going to be a very interesting character in the story...mwahahaha...I think I'm going to have fun with this. And I'm not keeping AN eye on your story...I'm keeping BOTH eyes on it. Not like I'm trying to push you into updating or anything (cough cough)...anyway, thanks for your reviews!

**Anime Lady PIMP: **Yes, I think Steve's pretty sexy too. Kagome will give him a chance, otherwise there would be no conflict in the story, right? Poor Steve though...Kagome's using him to forget about Inuyasha (sigh).

**DarkTigress: **I think I will take that challenge...it might not be very good, but I can try anyway. But it might not come out for a while because school's starting again and I won't be able to update as often. I'll think about it while I should be taking history notes.

**Marbear411: **Thanks! Publicity is good!

**SWEET BABY G: **I'll update as often as I can, but school's starting again soon, and I won't have as much time to write (sigh). Sorry!

**inu&kagome4eva: **Just wait and see, there will be many twists and turns to this plot. But in ratings...please tell me what I did wrong in spelling and grammar, PLEEEEEEAAASE!

**REVIEW NOW PLEASE!**

--brynn--


	5. Dreams

**Chapter 5: Dreams**

By: Brynn Parker

----

Steve walked with me up to the entrance to the dorm rooms and I leaned on a tree, looking up at him, "Well, I had a really nice time," I said, "Thanks."

He grinned, "I'm really glad you had a nice time." He put his hand next to my head, leaning on the tree and getting closer to me. This would only be my second kiss...it suddenly freaked me out how inexperienced I was, but I was determined not to let on about that. Steve had probably dated a million different girls...

"May I?" he asked when he was just a few inches away from my face. I nodded shyly and he leaned into me, his lips tenderly pressing against mine. I started to kiss him back and it slowly got much more intense. I wrapped my arms around him and he ran his tongue across my lips, so I opened my mouth to him.

_Inuyasha..._

I put my hands on Steve's chest and he immediately pulled away from me, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't do this," I said quietly.

He stared into my eyes for a minute before he smiled, "Do you care about me at all?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I said, "I just..."

He put a finger to my lips, silencing me. "Then you're not using me," he said, leaning back towards me.

"Thank you," I whispered before our lips met again.

It was a few moments before we pulled away, embarrassed as somebody walked by, stopping our little makeout session. "Goodnight," he said in my ear, his breath tickling my neck. Again, I was reminded of the last time I'd seen Inuyasha.

"_What? You said my name...what is it?"_

"Goodnight...Steve," I said finally as he walked away. I turned to go into the dormitories and wasn't surprised at all to meet Tiva at the door.

"Ooh...that was juicy," she said, shutting the door behind me and motioning for me to sit down on my bed as I kicked my shoes off.

I blushed, "You saw us?"

"Kagome..." she shook her head at me, sighing, "Our window looks out there. Anyone with a window on this side of the building could have seen you."

I blushed even more and she laughed at me. "I don't think anyone else was watching you, don't worry. Not as sick minded as me..." she said, patting me on the shoulder, "So...?"

"So..." I turned over on my stomach and dove into my pillow, growling, "I started to think of Inuyasha while Steve was kissing me!"

Tiva sighed, "Sweetie, you're hopeless," she said finally, "You have to go back to him."

"I can't," I said, "He was so horrible to me before I left...am I supposed to go back and pretend like it never happened, and then be an obedient wife and have little hanyous?"

"No," Tiva said, "You're supposed to tell him exactly how you feel, kiss and make up, and ask him to come with you again. If he doesn't, then you'll definitely know he's not worth it."

I nodded, "Of course that's what I should do," I said, smiling and laughing a little.

"Good," she said, "Because I'm taking you back to Japan over Winter Break, whether you like it or not."

I laughed, "Thank you so much Tiva," I said.

"Oh, come on," she said, "What are best friends for?"

And that's what she was...Sango had already been replaced.

----

I was standing by the Goshinboku...or, wait a minute...I _was_ the Goshinboku! I blinked...but didn't blink. I couldn't, because I was a tree at the moment. Wait a minute...was that Inuyasha?

"Damn it!" he yelled, jumping into the well. I...or the Goshinboku...could hear him hit the bottom of the well with a dull thud and another curse word. The tree and I watched as he climbed back out of the well and then jumped in again, producing another thud and another curse.

The tree produced a sighing noise as he climbed out again and then began to walk towards us, a hollow look in his eyes. He looked thin and frail, an unusual thing for Inuyasha, and his ears drooped down to his skull, giving him an altogether unhealthy look. He put his hand on the tree and rested his head on it. "Kagome..." he sighed. I could feel the warmth from his body on the tree that was, at the moment, me, and tiny rivulets of coolness flowing down the bark from Inuyasha's eyes. Was he...crying?

"Kagome..." he said again, leaning back and sinking down to the ground, "Where are you? Why haven't you come back?"

"Inuyasha!" I screamed, and the tree seemed to say it for me, the wind whispering in the boughs in a bizarre manner.

"Kagome?" he said, looking up. He soon looked back down again. "No..."

----

"Kagome?" Tiva said, shaking me.

I opened my eyes, disgruntled and still upset from my dream. "What time is it?" I asked.

"It's two o'clock in the morning!" Tiva said, "Kagome...you were glowing!"

"I was what!" I said, sitting up quickly.

"You were glowing pink!" she squealed, "It was crazy! And you were calling Inuyasha's name over and over again..."

Had I been using my priestess powers to contact Inuyasha? I wondered if I could somehow do that intentionally...

"What was going on?" Tiva asked, concerned, "Do you know?"

I nodded uncertainly, my eyes wide, "Tiva...I think I was using my miko powers to astral project to the Feudal Era!"

"You're kidding!" Tiva said, gasping.

I shook my head, "I'm so not kidding. I had this weird dream...and..." Tears filled my eyes as I remembered Inuyasha's appearance, "I'm killing him!" I said, starting to sob hysterically, "I'm killing Inuyasha!"

Tiva hugged me, pressing my head to her shoulder like a mother would with a child, "Shh...it's OK Kagome...calm down...you need to calm down..."

"I have to go back!" I said, "I have to find some way to get back or he's going to die! He's dying without me!"

"What if it was only a dream?" Tiva asked quietly.

"I really don't think so," I replied, "I just...maybe I can try harder next time...and don't wake me up if I start glowing again, OK?"

Tiva nodded and I threw myself back into the pillow.

I just couldn't get back to sleep.

----

**Author's Note: **I know Kagome's a little OOC, but she's still mad at Inuyasha...you know how she gets when Kikyo gets into the situation, and I know she's being completely immature...sorry! Here are your review responses, hope you enjoyed the chapter. And also...if you want to see a picture of Steve, there's one on my MediaMiner user at My user name's haikuamarante...so look it up and you can see a picture of Steve!

**locket101: **Thanks for your review!

**kougaschick89: **Thanks! I know I don't have to read your fanfic, but I always feel good when people read my fanfics, so I thought since you reviewed mine I should go read and review.

**Simonkal of Inuy: **I'm really glad you read...I'm absolutely hooked on your story Confrontation, so I was really happy when I saw that my story was on your favorites list. Yeah, I know Kagome's being really childish, but when I write in first person I find the character taking on some of my traits...which is why she's finding a reason to be angry at him before she leaves. I won't ruin the suspense for you though (mwahahaha), you'll just have to see what happens.

**Lisa/Sita: **Yeah, Steve is so hopelessly in love...he's putting his heart on the line for Kagome...let's see what happens. Mwahahaha...I feel oh so evil right now.

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **Thanks for all your reviews!

**lucawindmover: **Your brain is tingling? That's crazy! I'm glad you like how I'm portraying Kagome, because I really have no idea how she would react to this situation...and I got the name Tiva from use that site for most of the names in my stories and fanfiction. Tiva was originally a character from my Gundam Wing fanfiction, but she was kind of a bitch and I like her character in this fanfiction much better. I'm glad you're going to update soon...right? The suspense is killing me. I want to know more about this crazy servant guy...

**teesha17: **Sorry! There's a reason for me putting poor Inu through all this suffering, don't worry...it'll all turn out OK in the end (except I'm not quite sure where I'm going with it yet). There will be many twists and turns, but everything will end up nice and fluffy! You've got green hair, that's really awesome! My hair used to be pink, but school dress code doesn't allow it... : ( I'm glad you like Tiva, I do too!

**REVIEW NOW!**

--brynn--


	6. Have to be Together

**Chapter 6: Have to be Together**

By: Brynn Parker

----

"Hello?"

I could tell it was Sota. "Hey, Sota?" I said, not wasting time by saying who it was. He should be able to tell. "Has Inuyasha been to our time since I left?"

"I don't think so..." he said, "You know I'm not home as often as I used to be; I've got sports now and..."

"Well then, can I talk to mom?" I said irritably. Of course Sota wouldn't know...he still idolized Inuyasha, but he was growing up and was getting into sports and other school things. I waited for a minute, tapping my foot impatiently, before he got the phone to my mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom!" I said, "Has Inuyasha been to our time lately?"

She took a deep breath before telling me: "No, Kagome, he hasn't."

Then he might not be able to get through...my dream had been true. I lowered my voice and shut my eyes, biting my lip. "Mom...I think something terrible might be happening to Inuyasha...and I just have to get home."

"What about your classes?" she asked. I knew that she cared about Inuyasha, but also was very concerned about me going to my classes and getting through college. I sighed.

"It's my fault he's like this, mom," I said finally, "I have to get back to him. I think I really messed up."

"You were only going on with your life," she said, "You gave him the chance to come with you and he chose not to."

"But I was acting like a little kid, mom," I said, "I didn't have to have a tantrum like I did...I should have known that he would be obligated to stay with the villagers..." I paused, clenching a fist, "And Kikyo."

"I never knew what really happened between you two the last time you were here," she said after a moment, "But you should do what you feel needs to be done."

"Thanks mom," I said, smiling. If she'd have been in the room, I would have hugged her. "I'll see you in a few days."

"I love you," she said.

"Love you too."

I hung up and looked over at the pictures of Inuyasha on my bedside table. I was going to see him again...and maybe this time I could get him to come with me.

If my dreams were true, I knew he would.

----

I decided I would leave on the following Thursday. It was a little too long away for my liking, since it was just a Monday, but my mom wouldn't allow me to miss too many classes, and I didn't know if I could get a plane before that. After my classes that Monday, Steve called, and Tiva had to make me answer the phone.

I really did not want to do this.

"Hello?" I said, picking up the phone.

"Kagome? It's Steve."

"Hey Steve," I said uncomfortably.

"Do you want to go out again this weekend?"

I groaned. I had known this was coming. "Steve," I took a deep breath, "I'm going to be in Japan this weekend."

"Are you alright?" he asked. He sounded genuinely concerned.

Why did he have to be so nice? It was always easier to turn someone down when you were mad at them...

"I had a nightmare about Inuyasha," I blurted out.

"Oh, smooth Kagome," Tiva said from the other side of the room, frowning at me.

Steve seemed to agree with her. He was quiet for a really long time, and I thought he might have hung up, but soon he spoke again. "Will we _ever_ be able to go out again?" he asked me. Oh...he couldn't be _that_ attached to me yet! There were plenty of girls that would go out with him, and he just had to choose _me_?

I wanted to tell him he was being dramatic, but I calmly told him that I didn't know instead. We hung up about a minute later, after the conversation got very, very uncomfortable.

"So?" Tiva said, sitting down on her bed across from me.

"So what?" I said, collapsing back onto my pillow, a little annoyed. "I don't know why he's so upset...I've only seen him twice in my whole life, and there are probably plenty of other, prettier girls that he could go out with."

"Kagome, you are so dumb," Tiva said, "There was definitely chemistry between you and Steve..." She smiled. "But I guess I haven't ever seen you and Inuyasha together."

"Oh, boys just have a habit of being obsessed with me," I said, remembering Hojo. Inuyasha had been so jealous...I wondered what he would think of Steve.

She laughed, even though I was completely serious and annoyed. "You have no idea how lucky you are," she said, laughing at me, "Now I think you should get some sleep so you can dream about Inuyasha."

I smiled...so I could dream about Inuyasha...maybe just a little nap before I booked those tickets...

----

Here I was again, in the Goshinboku. It was raining, and Inuyasha's silver hair glistened as he stood by the well, soaking wet and holding a bright, pink necklace in his hands.

I would have jumped if I hadn't been a tree when Inuyasha turned around; his eyes were red with teal centers, and his fangs glistened menacingly as Sango and Miroku rushed past me, halting before they reached Inuyasha.

The necklace in his hands was the Shikon Jewel.

"Inuyasha...calm down..." Sango said as Inuyasha started to growl at she and Miroku. She turned towards the monk and lowered her voice. "What's done this to him?"

"Kagome's absence and his inability to get through the well has...well...I think it's driven him to insanity...and it this point..."

I knew what he had neglected to say; it was almost too hard to even think of it.

Inuyasha was going to wish to be turned into a full demon.

Sango and Miroku suddenly advanced on him and he growled, jumping into the boughs of the Goshinboku. I could feel his feet against the tree's branches, and his strangled voice suddenly burst out from above me. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Let us help you!" Sango yelled up at him, "Let me just tranquilize you and we can get you back to normal!"

He jumped farther away from them and then had a quick change back to sanity again. "I wish..."

A loud roar echoed around the forest from Inuyasha and I shuddered. What had this done to him...was I really that important?

"I wish...to be..."

Sango and Miroku held their breath, looking up at him.

"I wish...to be...I WISH TO BE WITH KAGOME!"

----

**Author's Note: **Ooooh...I feel so evil...mwahahaha...to cut it off right there...when I get ten new reviews (making 37 total), you will have your new chapter! So review, review, review...you'd better, or you won't get your new chapter!

About Inuyasha's wishing to be with Kagome...this was just my idea. If it's too sappy for you, just don't read anymore, and if it's not, let me know please! I want to know what you think!

For all you Steve haters out there...I hope you liked the bashing...I'm still thinking about what to do with Steve's character, but I think I'm going to have a lot of fun with this.

I got plenty of replies, so here are your replies! I love reviewers, you guys are awesome!

**Kougaschick89: **Sorry I didn't update sooner, school just started again and I was watching sCRYed and having writer's block (by the way, that's a good show, you should try watching it if you can...it's on adult swim on cartoon network...). Thanks for adding me to the staff of your C2! I was bragging about that to my friend who's on this site earlier today...hehe...

**Lisa/Sita: **I know, Kagome's Miko powers were an awesome idea...I'm just good like that, hehe... I could never kill Inuyasha, it's true, he is too hot to die. I might make him suffer a little to make the story more dramatic, but never, EVER could I kill him! Your review made me laugh... "my boyfriend will get man-PMSy again"...haha. Well, at least you have a boyfriend, while all I have are Edward Elric and Inuyasha to keep me company...yes, it's very pitiful...but I always get lots of laughs when I tell people my boyfriend is a cartoon character.

**Tippy-chan: **Sorry I didn't update sooner! Hope you liked the new chapter!

**Simonkal of Inuy: **I hope my little bit of Steve bashing made you feel better, hehe. Kagome's still being a little immature, but I'm hoping things will get better, I just don't know how to make it work. And no, this story is my creation and no one else's, and I'm not wickedgal. I'm sure there are plenty of other stories like this though...it's not the most original idea. : P

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **Thanks for your review, I know I left this one at a big cliffie...sorry. You'll find out what happens to Inu in the next chapter, and I'm just waiting for ten reviews and you will have your new chapter!

**Newbie GK: **Here's your chapter, I know it wasn't very interesting but it's really a transition between the last chapter and the next. Hope you enjoyed anyway!

**anonymous fan: **That happens to me all the time...when you think, yay, I get to read the whole thing! And then you realize it's not over yet...makes me cry too. : P

**xoxsilver moonxox: **No matter what other bad things happen, Inuyasha will not die! He's immortal in my eyes (and in my fanfiction), so don't worry about it...I'll just make him suffer a bit, mwahahaha (evil author laugh there).

**xiDOREyoux: **Yeah, it seems like Kikyo's always in the way, doesn't it? Hope you like the new chapter!

**L.N.R.star: **Don't cry! Things will get better soon (I hope)!

**PhantomAngel: **Thanks for your review! Hope you liked the new chapter!

**Alright, remember, ten reviews and you will have your new chapter! Thanks for reading, now review and let me know if you liked it!**

--brynn--


	7. Wish

**Chapter 7: Wish**

By: Brynn Parker

----

I jerked awake and sat up; it was dark in the room, and when I looked at the digital clock I saw that it was about three in the morning. I looked over at Tiva's bed and saw a lump under the covers where she was sleeping. Everything was as it should be, but my dream unnerved me. I looked around the room and when I finally looked towards the wall and my bed, I saw it: a pair of glowing teal pupils.

I moved over a little to turn on the lamp and a growling noise emanated from the same place when I switched on the lamp.

Tiva rubbed her eyes and sat up as a swirl of emotions spread through me.

He had wished to be with me.

He was here.

"Kagome, what are you-" Tiva stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the demon standing next to my bed, and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me, growling at her. He was being so careful with me that it amazed me. It must have appeared very rough to Tiva though, because she jumped out of bed and moved slowly towards the phone.

"I'm calling the police," she said to me slowly.

"No!" I said, stopping her as I looked over, trying to move while I was wrapped up in Inuyasha's arms. "He just needs to calm down," I explained, "Don't you recognize him? Inuyasha?"

"No way!" she said abruptly, moving back towards us a little.

That drove Inuyasha over the edge. He quickly threw me over his shoulder and used his claws to break the window, jumping through into the dark as Tiva started screaming. By the time she got to the window I could barely hear her; Inuyasha was running across campus and soon started jumping onto rooftops, working his way around the city. I silently thanked whatever god there was that it was the middle of the night and not some time when lots of people would be around; here I was, slung over a crazed demon's shoulder in nothing but some pajama bottoms and a tanktop, flying through a crowded city. If anyone saw us, it was bound to be in the paper the next day.

He eventually stopped in the wooded hills around the city, setting me down against a tree and staggering back, clutching his head and screaming. I just stared at him in shock for a minute. This was a little hard to register...Inuyasha was here, and at the moment he was clawing at his own face and ripping his hair out.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" I asked him, carefully standing up and walking slowly towards him.

"Kagome..." he said in that strangled voice from my dream, staring up at me from the place where he was on his knees with his head in his hands. His eyes were golden again, and I knew that his hanyou side was battling with his demon side for dominance. "Don't come closer...I don't want to hurt you..."

He started screaming again but I didn't move, continuing my slow walk towards him. "Inuyasha...I love you just the way you are..."

It had worked before, right?

He stopped moving again with his head bent towards the ground, eyes closed. For all I knew, he could be a demon right now, but I took a chance and wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me and falling to my knees in front of him.

"Kagome..." he said. He sounded so sad... "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know," I said, "But we're going to find out...I'm here now...shh..."

I didn't know what to do so I just tightened my grip on him and rocked him like a child as he did something that I'd never seen him do: cry. If anything, it was pulling me even farther away from reality than I already was; first, Inuyasha shows up in my dorm room, takes me out into the hills with no cell phone or any way to contact anyone, and then cries on my shoulder.

What had I done?

He finally got a grip on himself and tried to pull away, but I just held him tighter, knowing that he was much stronger and could get away from me if he wanted to. He didn't though, and instead he awkwardly returned the embrace. "I've missed you so much," I said, starting to cry a little. I wanted to be strong for him after his ordeal that morning, but I just couldn't; everything was just now catching up to me. The sun was beginning to rise above the hills as I finally looked into his pure, golden eyes. He smiled at me and it was like nothing existed except for Inuyasha and I.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," I said.

"Don't cry Kagome," he said, wiping my tears from my cheeks gently. He smirked at me a little. "Why are you crying if you're so happy to see me?"

I laughed at him, sniffling a bit and then wrapping my arms tightly around him again, pressing my forehead to his chest. He put his chin on my head and leaned back against a tree, turning me around so that I was leaning back on him as he sun rose. I used the time to fully process what had just happened and get a grip on myself, as I was sure he was doing too.

When I looked back I realized that he had claw marks all over his face, and his hair was ragged and dirty. I immediately turned around and touched my hand delicately to one of the cuts. "Oh Inuyasha..." I said as he winced slightly, "What have you done to yourself?"

"Just..." he hesitantly put his hands on either side of my face and guided my lips to his, kissing me softly. I kissed him back, carefully because of his wounds, although I wanted to release all of the passion that had been building up for the past month. He pulled away from me and looked at me with his warm, golden eyes. "Just heal me," he said, closing his eyes. I smiled, knowing what he meant, and gently pressed soft kisses to every cut on his face, head, and neck.

When I pulled away he smiled at me and I continued to touch the cuts tenderly. His eyes stayed closed and he let me kiss and caress his face without stopping me. He opened his eyes and then kissed me again, this time more passionately, and I returned the kiss. At that moment I realized that I'd been waiting for Inuyasha my whole life. I was meant for him, and he was meant for me, and it was almost like I had broken some unwritten law when I'd left him for so long. How I'd managed to survive a month without him astounded me and made me kiss him with even more ferocity, both of us forgetting his cut face.

Soon my arms were wrapped around him and I was sitting in his lap, kissing him with all of the love that had built up for all the years we'd hunted the jewel shards added to our absences from each other's lives for the past month. My heart was racing, my breathing was quick, and it seemed as if my soul had caught fire, burning my stomach in an almost too delightful way.

This is what it felt like to be loved.

Running my hands through his silver hair, I could feel clumps of blood at his scalp from fighting the demon in him, and I stopped kissing him, leaning my head against his shoulder and catching my breath before I started to speak. "I'm so sorry," I said quietly in his ear.

He chuckled, kissing my neck. "Why?"

I pulled back and stared at him, frowning. "I did this to you," I said, touching one of the cuts on his face.

I could tell he knew what I meant, but he shook is head defiantly. "I did that to myself, Kagome," he said matter-of-factly.

I smiled a little. "You know what I mean," I said, rolling my eyes.

He surprised me by pulling me back towards him abruptly, wrapping his arms around my back and starting to trail kisses along my jaw line up to my ear. He stopped his kisses for just a moment to whisper something in my ear. "I forgive you."

I melted into his embrace for only a few seconds before I pulled away from him abruptly. He stared at me, his eyes wide.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have to get to class!" I said, "Can you take me back-"

He pushed me against a tree and kissed me again before pulling me up onto his back and jumping out of the hills in a matter of seconds. People were bound to see us now...but I didn't really care.

Inuyasha and I were together again and nothing in the whole world mattered except for that.

----

**Author's Note: **Wouldn't that be a wonderful ending? But oh...it's not. The fun is just beginning! I've still got to introduce Inuyasha to Steve and Tiva, and then go back to the Feudal Era...this is going to be at least a few chapters longer, don't worry! It's not over yet!

Just in case some of you were wondering about how Kagome expected to get through the well without the jewel, I always thought it was her Miko powers that allowed her to get through the well, because Inuyasha could always get through the well without the jewel and he wasn't quite human. If there was something in the show that said that the jewel allowed them to get through the well (I probably saw it and then forgot about it), PLEASE let me know...but that's just the way things have to be in this fanfic. Sorry if I'm incorrect, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

I got a ton of reviews the night that I posted this, so I'm posting again because I know the suspense is probably killing you (and I'm bored and want more reviews). Here are your replies, reviewers! You guys are awesome!

**Newbie GK: **I know, I hate reading cliffies, but I absolutely love writing them...it's just one of those cruel things people like to do I guess. : P

**Kougaschick89: **No, don't cheat the system...that would mean less readers for me and I would be sad : ( sCRYed is just really really awesome, and they just started the series over again from the beginning, so you can see it from about the fifth episode. It's on weeknights, so you should watch it if you have a recording thing or something like that...it's just really awesome.

**L.N.R.star: **OO You're not hurt, are you? Just kidding...that was a funny review, thanks for reading, and I hope you liked the new chapter!

**Inuyashas only Miko: **OK, I'm going to respond to all your reviews, so this might take a while...first of all, there might be a lemon and I'll have to change the rating and all that stuff...but only maybe. I just really suck at writing lemons, that's all, and I don't want to make you readers suffer by writing one in. Second, I know Kagome is out of character, but I didn't know what else to do! Third...I'm from America too, I just don't like the government very much. I am one hundred percent hippie, America hater, hehe... I like Steve though...he's nice, right? But he's not Inuyasha; don't worry, he's no threat. But you should probably know that after this chapter...and last, you can find a mediaminer link on my profile to look at Steve and Tiva pics. Thanks for your review...I'm finally done replying. : P

**Mikaze Azalea: **Fluff always seems to be overwhelming in a good way. Yay for fluff!

**Simonkal of Inuy: **Sorry, I wasn't trying to say: Argh, I can't believe you're saying I stole this story! I wasn't offended at all...sorry, it kinda did seem that way, didn't it? Your question about the jewel made me think, so I already replied to that...and that's about it!

**White Wolf Kyoko: **Thanks for your review, hope you liked the chapter!

**anonymous fan: **I know, nice ending, right? Mwahahahaha...

**inuyashagirl92: **Yay! It's one of your favorite stories? does a happy dance

**Jaimyo: **Thanks for your review!

**Hanajima: **Good – not too sappy, and here is your fluff. And there is much more fluff to come! Yeah...I didn't try to put that whole cliffie strategy thing in, it just sort of decided to be written that way...and now that I know you're reading, I'll expect you to review again...MWAHAHAHA!

**marbear411: **Here's your new chapter, hope you enjoyed!

**inugurl112: **It seems like I got a lot more people to review with my cliffie...maybe I should do that more often...hmm...


	8. Explanations

**Chapter 8: Explanations**

By: Brynn Parker

----

Tiva immediately got up and started screaming at me when Inuyasha and I came back in through the window. "Damn it Kagome, you scared the shit out of me, what the hell are you doing!" She quickly pulled me away from Inuyasha and the broken glass on the floor, glaring back at my hanyou.

"Sorry Tiva," I said, blushing, "Uh...you've met Inuyasha?"

"This is no time for introduction!" Tiva yelled, "How are we going to explain this broken glass? And where is he going to live? And I'm late for class and so are you, what are we going to do about that?"

I frowned. How _was_ this supposed to work?

"What's she saying," Inuyasha complained in Japanese, crossing his arms.

I carefully pulled Inuyasha away from the broken glass, ignoring Tiva as she continued yelling at me. "You should get some rest," I said, pulling him over to my bed. He smirked at me when he saw where I was taking him.

"Inuyasha!" I said, laughing and pushing him back, "I have to get ready and then go to class, OK?"

He yawned, his ears twitching, and I smiled as he lay back and closed his eyes peacefully. Tiva glared over at me. "We'll talk more about this later," she said, getting a blanket out of the closet and covering up the window with it, then grabbing the vacuum in the closet and picking up the glass with it. I walked into the bathroom and changed into a pair of jeans and tanktop with a light gray sweater.

When I walked out, Inuyasha cracked an eye open at me. It made me feel so happy just to see those amber eyes again. "Why do you look so different?" he asked me calmly.

"You have no idea how long it seemed I was away from you," I said.

"Yes I do," he said, frowning a little and sitting up.

I walked over to the door. "I'll be back in a few hours," I said, "Please get some rest."

My heart skipped a beat when he wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing the top of my head lightly. "Do you have to go?" he whined.

Things had changed so much. He never would have been this open with me before...what had happened? I didn't want to just know what I'd seen from the Goshinboku...I wanted to know everything.

"I have to," I said, turning and kissing him tenderly. I was so in love, it felt like I was ripping myself apart to leave him again. "But I'll be back soon." I pulled away, tapping him on the nose. "And don't let anyone see you. OK?"

"OK," he said. His ears drooped in a really cute way and I tweaked them, smiling, before I spun around and walked out the door.

----

My classes had never seemed so long. The need to get back to Inuyasha was overwhelming, and I kept on finding myself drifting off and missing some important notes or something. What was I supposed to do? He always had such a strong effect on me...it was so hard to concentrate when he was around. And now that I was truly an adult, a woman, and he had admitted his feelings for me...

Things were completely different now.

Of course, I'd always had my (mostly) innocent teenage fantasies about him, but those fantasies could possibly become reality now. Was I ready for that?

It also happened that I hadn't gotten much sleep that morning, and the girl sitting next to me nudged me awake when I decided to take a nap in my History class.

"Huh?" I said, blinking the sleep from my eyes. I noticed some of the people around me staring and I looked over at the girl that sat next to me, Casey. She raised her eyebrows, leaning closer to me and telling me that I had been muttering some weird Japanese word.

Of course, I knew what I'd been saying.

I blushed and tried to pick up on what was going on in the class. Casey lent me her notes so that I could study them and give them back to her later. I didn't really care...this was my last class of the day, and I got to go back to Inuyasha now.

----

Tiva was already there, going about her business and glaring at him, when I got to our dorm. I closed the door quietly behind me, and Inuyasha's ears twitched, his eyes glancing over at me. Tiva followed suit. When she saw me, she immediately got up and picked up her bag, telling me that she was going out before opening the door and slamming it behind her.

This was going to be rough.

"I'm hungry," Inuyasha declared, "Got any ramen?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, but the dorm doesn't come with a kitchen," I said, walking over to the mini fridge, "You'll have to make do with this." I tossed him a yogurt and he caught it easily.

"What's a dorm?" Inuyasha asked, "And what's this?"

I sighed. "Just eat it."

He opened it and gobbled it down quickly. "Still hungry Kagome," he stated, looking up at me and crossing his arms.

I walked over to him and sat down next to me, surprised when he instantly pulled me into his arms. "We're going to have to go and get you some modern clothes," I complained. He didn't respond, but simply held me to him. I looked up at his face and realized that the small cuts that were there this morning were almost completely healed. It was amazing how fast he recovered as a demon.

"You know I would never hurt you, right?" he said finally, quietly.

I frowned. "Of course I do," I said, "I trust you with my life."

"Your friend thinks I would hurt you. I can tell," he said. He laughed bitterly. "Sometimes I think you trust me more than I trust myself."

I didn't know what to say. I knew he could never hurt me, but if he didn't know...what was I supposed to think?

"I love you Inuyasha," I said, hoping that that was enough. When he didn't speak, I continued. "Tell me the whole story please."

"What do ya mean?" he asked. I looked up at him.

"I want to know everything about what happened after I left. Please."

He took a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell you."

I looked at him, hoping to convey how I felt with my eyes. There was nothing left that I could say.

"Alright," he said, scowling and gazing at the wall.

----

"After you left, I thought I was going to be fine. I knew that I...I really missed you, but I also knew that I had to let you go, and it should have happened sooner rather than later. Everyone was really angry with me, so I had to spend a few days sleeping in the Goshinboku, but I was fine with that except that Shippo kept on whining at me... Eventually, I decided that I'd had enough of the brat's squealing and tried to get through the well so I could get you back where you belong and make everybody happy again.

"The thing is, I couldn't get through. I tried so many times that I hurt myself, and I had to go spend some time in Kaede's hut 'cause I hurt myself so bad. And then Sango and Miroku...well...they started getting real friendly with each other, and they...well...so..."

He blushed and I took his hand. "I get it. Continue."

"So that was annoying me, and making me miss you more. And Shippo kept on asking me where you were, which made me real mad too...and I thought that I just had to get back to you, and I hadn't eaten so I was sick in bed...and my demon side took over.

"We'd all been thinking of what we were going to use the jewel's wish for, and then it hit me that of course I could use it to change into a full demon. So I got up and I took it from Kaede...and I think I might have hurt she and Shippo...but I can't remember...and I was going to wish to be a demon...and then I thought of you...and I was here."

My eyes widened when he finished his story and I tried to think of something I could say. "You would never hurt Kaede and Shippo," I blurted out, "Just like you would never hurt me."

He looked at me and I could tell that my words had comforted him a little.

Even if I didn't know that they were true anymore.

After a long time just sitting there in his arms, I heard his stomach growl. He smirked at me half-heartedly. "I'm still hungry."

I stood, walking across the room and grabbing my purse. "I'm taking you shopping and then we'll go to dinner," I declared, pulling him up off of the bed. "But...hmm...how am I supposed to take you out unless you have a good set of clothes..."

He shrugged. "I don't know why these aren't fine," he said.

I wished that Tiva were here to get Inuyasha some modern clothes, because I knew that the only alternatives were taking him into public in what he was wearing...

Or calling Steve.

----

**Author's Note: **Teehee...Inuyasha meets Steve...whoo, this is going to be INTERESTING!

I think I'm going to just ignore the fact that the jewel shards are needed to get through the well. I've thought about it a lot, and I've decided to be a bad fan and just ignore what's really in the series. Mwahahaha...because I'm in control of the characters now.

Alright people, time to reply to reviews. Hope you liked the chapter...it was another filler, sort of...

**Elizabeth Hemingway: **Thanks for your review! I have a lot of fun with color words and such things, because I usually like writing poetry more than prose. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**magic15: **I know, fluff is wonderful! And it took a long time to read all the chapters...YAY I WROTE SOMETHING LONG! Sorry...usually all of my writing consists of about three paragraphs...hehe...

**Wolffox: **Mwahaha...we love to see poor Inu suffer...hehe...I don't know if I'm going to write a sequel to this...maybe...not sure yet though. Let's see where this particular fic takes me first, and then I'll know if it's worthy of a sequel. Thanks for your review, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**TurtleHugs: **Eeek! Don't hurt me please! Don't worry, I only write cliffies when I've had too much caffeine...MWAHAHA COFFEE TIME!

**amaiusagi: **Hope you liked this, will you check for updates every day now: )

**Kougaschick89: **My story is your favorite story? (Starts sobbing hysterically (HAPPY TEARS!)) Thank you! Update your story soon, I love it!

**ArkAngel H F B: **I'll try to read your stories this weekend, but I'm sorta overloaded with homework right now. I could barely find the time to update!

**MeiunTenshi: **Here it is, the long awaited chapter eight. Hope you enjoyed!

**Inuyashas only Miko: **I'm about ninety percent sure that I'm changing this story to rated M pretty soon, and even if I don't there will be something quite citrusy! Hope you liked the new chapter, and (hits self on head) I feel very stupid for not realizing that Sesshy was taking Kagura as his mate in your fanfic! Hehe...I think I was having one of those spacey moments.

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **Inu and Kag are back together, it's so happy! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks so much for all your reviews!

**Simonkal of Inuy: **Yes they are in Texas, but in Texas is a city called Austin...it's very liberal and there are lots of interesting people there, so he might fit in just fine. In fact, I heard there's some guy that had horns surgically attached to his head that lives in Austin, hehe... Well, it's going to be difficult for Inu anyway, but otherwise there would be no drama, right? I've had all this planned from the beginning...OK, I haven't had any of this planned, but I guess I like where it's going! Thanks for your reviews, don't worry about being nit picky, it makes me realize some of the things I've overlooked and make it better.

**Inuyasha's Rosary: **Yay! Anonymous fan is no longer anonymous! Welcome to GK: Inuyasha's meeting Steve soon...the fun is just beginning...(Brynn cackles)

**Hanajima: **Yeah, my writing is a little list-y, but I'm trying to improve (I took that into consideration while I was writing this chapter, but I doubt it was much better). Why Inuyasha couldn't get through the well is yet to be found out...by the readers and me. Hehehe...

**blackmidnight: **Yes, Inuyasha was in demon form in the dream and when he took Kagome out of her dorm. And thanks for helping with the well thing. I think I'm just going to ignore that though...hehe...it will bring up problems that I just don't want to have to deal with if I write it in. Thanks anyway, though, and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

**loveInu: **I'm bringing tears to readers' eyes... I'm so very proud! And by the way, I love your screen name!

**So readers, if you want to know what it's like for Steve to meet Inuyasha, review! **

--brynn--


	9. My Beautiful Hanyou

**Chapter 9: My Beautiful Hanyou  
**

By: Brynn Parker

----

"Hi Kagome!"

"Hi Steve," I answered, backing up and motioning for Steve to come in. He walked inside and smiled as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"So where is he?"

Inuyasha decided to jump out of the pantry at that moment, some candy bars in his hands. I almost laughed, he looked so cute, but Steve was definitely not smiling. I'd never realized how muscular Inuyasha was compared to normal guys, but Steve looked like a weakling compared to Inuyasha...and he probably was.

Steve shifted uncomfortably, his happy facade vanishing quickly. Clearing his throat, he handed a bag to Inuyasha. "I brought you some clothes," he said in rough Japanese.

Inuyasha smirked at him, taking the clothes and pushing his haori off of his shoulders, purposefully flexing the muscles in his arms. "Not here, Inuyasha!" I scolded in Japanese. He smirked some more then turned around and sauntered into the bathroom, shutting the door lazily behind him.

I turned towards Steve, rolling my eyes. "He's...charming," Steve said extremely sarcastically.

I had to agree. Inuyasha had been anything but civil just then, and I was completely embarrassed. I briefly thought back on when I'd been telling Inuyasha about Steve...

"_So he wants to...uh...be with you too?" Inuyasha asked, scratching his head._

_I nodded and Inuyasha frowned, opening his mouth to say something else. "Please be nice to him," I pleaded, "I love you, not him, OK?"_

I was going to have to talk to him about how he'd acted around Steve. "Sorry Steve," I said, "He's just..." What was my cover story supposed to be for Inuyasha being a complete ass?

"It's OK, some guys are just like that," Steve said insultingly. I bit back a retort. I'd known Inuyasha for so long that I knew he wasn't really as shallow as he sometimes seemed.

"Don't trust the first impression with him."

"No, it's fine Kagome," Steve said quickly, turning back towards the door. "Look, I'll see you later."

And he left.

This was so not over yet.

----

Inuyasha's ears twitched after I pushed the hat down on his forehead, making the baseball cap move around a little. I laughed. "Inuyasha! People are going to wonder why your hat just starts moving around on your head!"

"I can't help it," he complained, shaking his head and dislodging the hat again. "I'm not used to having my ears covered."

It felt so good to have him back with me. "We don't have time for this!" I said, "It's getting late, and we really need to go out before there's no time left!"

He bent down and kissed me and I let go of the hat now firmly settled on his head, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands traveled down to the small of my back and I opened my mouth to his, getting wrapped up in the moment (and Inuyasha's arms)...

When Tiva chose that moment to get back.

I turned around and Inuyasha's arms wrapped around my middle protectively. Tiva was standing there in the door, that Miroku-ish smile on her face again. "You guys go on...I'll just...go get something to eat..."

She started to walk off but I caught her before she could get away. "Tiva..." I said, "I'm sorry."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "I think I was just a little freaked about the window and you getting kidnapped by..." She motioned towards Inuyasha. "...Mr. Bipolar over there. I don't know why I freaked out like that. I'm sorry, OK?"

She walked over to look closer at Inuyasha's outfit and it almost seemed like I heard a little voice saying "mine" in my head, along with a twinge of jealousy.

Whoa...that was interesting.

"You need to go get him some good clothes," Tiva said, "Now go!" She walked towards me, leaning over to whisper in my ear. "And he's even hotter than I expected."

I glanced over at him. He had his arms crossed and a sour expression on his face; of course, he couldn't understand a word she was saying. "You can speak up," I said, "He only speaks Japanese."

Inuyasha glared at me for not conveying to him what I was saying as Tiva started laughing and walked into the bathroom. "What was that all about?" he asked me.

"Oh, nothing," I said, picking up my purse, "Now let's go. I've got to get you some good things to wear."

Inuyasha slipped an arm around my waste as we walked down the hall, a serene expression on his face. It felt so natural for us to be so close to one another. I made sure to intercept every jealous look from the girls on campus as I walked across campus with my beautiful hanyou.

----

"Spin," I ordered as Inuyasha walked out of one of the dressing rooms. He spun around to show me the red button-up shirt he was wearing and the pair of black pants.

"These aren't very comfortable," he complained.

"You look great though," I answered, smiling at him. His eyes lit up when I said that and he smirked at me.

"OK...I'll wear this stuff," he said, walking back into the dressing room. "Can we go now? I'm still hungry."

"Yeah," I answered, "Now bring the clothes we're buying out of there and then we can go eat dinner."

I paid for the clothes and we walked out of the store, Inuyasha's arm again around my waste.

And that's when the world began to turn upside down.

----

**Author's Note: **Ooh...don't you wonder what's going to happen! I'm pretty sure this is going to be the twist of the story...just not exactly sure what that twist will be yet. I've got a pretty good idea, but I need to perfect it, so there might not be another chapter for a while...MWAHAHAHA! There will be an FMA fanfic sometime in the following week though...just to let you know. It's drabbles about Ed in bizarre situations, just in case you have any suggestions.

I personally am not very happy with this chapter, but it needed to be here so I could continue with my overall plot. Hope you enjoyed anyway, even if I thought it kind of sucked...

So here are your review responses!

**Kougaschick89: **I read the MirKag on your C2 (some of it, but it was before school so I didn't finish), and I still need to finish. I don't think that Miroku's like her older brother, there's plenty of possibility there, even if Inuyasha and Kagome are meant to be. And thanks for all your reviews! When are you updating your story again!

**Meiun Tenshi: **I know there wasn't much about Steve and Inuyasha meeting, but there will be more, trust me...mwahahaha...

**Inuyashas only Miko: **Sorry I didn't update sooner, I've just been overloaded with homework later...argh...school is obstructing my creativity!

**Simonkal of Inuy: **Thanks! I know the Steve meeting wasn't so interesting, but there is more to come.

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **I know...yay for fluff!

**Inume: **Well, I thought that Kagome's mom liked Inuyasha, but didn't approve of the way he treated Kagome. I have a relationship kind of like InuKag with a very good male friend of mine, and my mom likes him but doesn't like the way he treats me so...do you get what I'm saying? And I hope I answered your other questions in the later chapters. Thanks for your review!

**Newbie GK: **I love seeing Inuyasha be affectionate...he's just so cute that way.

**magic15: **Sorry I didn't update sooner! Hope you liked the new chapter!

**loveInu: **I'm relieved! No boring chapters yet? (Does happy dance) Yay!

**AngelofFire: **Mwahahaha...I love cliffies. XD

**So review if you want a new chapter or if you have suggestions for my FMA drabbles, please and thankyou!**

**--brynn--**


	10. Noise

**Chapter 10: Noise**

By: Brynn Parker

----

Inuyasha's ears twitched, moving his hat around, almost immediately after we began walking down the street, his arm tightening around my waist. I could easily tell something was wrong. "Do you hear that?" he asked me, pressing a hand to his skull. He frowned. "Damn...what's that noise..."

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and listening hard for any sound. I didn't know what he was talking about; I couldn't hear anything except for the people talking around me.

He shook his head in a very dog-like manner, wrinkling up his nose in distaste. "Eh, I can't place it. Don't worry about it Kagome."

I tried to blow it off, but I was still concerned. Inuyasha's senses were keener than mine, and it worried me that there was something bugging him so much that I couldn't hear. "Maybe it was a dog whistle," I suggested. I wasn't kidding, but Inuyasha seemed to think I was, turning and scowling at me a little. He'd gone back to his normal self in the time we'd spent together over the day, even if he was more possessive with me.

"There's lots of different foods here," I told him after a few minutes, since it seemed like he hadn't heard the sound for a while, "I don't think I can afford anything really expensive, but we can go mostly anywhere."

"Wherever you want to go," he said affectionately, smiling down at me. I was a little taken aback; he'd never been this kind to me, and it was a sudden change. I was still getting used to the fact that he was here with me.

"Well," I said slowly, taking in the fact that he wasn't being as stubborn as usual, "We could go to this cafe that I go to with Tiva a lot. They've got really good food there, you'll like it."

"Sure," he said, looking around. Maybe he wasn't done searching for that sound anyway.

A few minutes later we'd walked to the restaurant, and were seated quickly, not having to wait for a table. "What do you think?" I asked as Inuyasha started shoveling nachos into his mouth.

He grinned at me after gulping down another handful of the tortilla chips. "This is really good!" he said. I ate a few chips myself, stopping and looking up at him when I noticed that he hadn't taken any more for a while. He was staring across the table at me, my image mirrored in his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked, tilting my head a little in confusion.

He scowled. "Nothing," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Inuyasha!"

Leaning forward a little and taking my hand, he said quietly, "You know that Kikyo doesn't measure up to you at all."

OK, that was unexpected, even if I was happy to hear it. "What do you mean..."

"You left because I said something about Kikyo," he stated simply, "For a long time, I thought I loved Kikyo...but it was only my guilt driving me to take care of her and try to protect her." I tried to interrupt but he stopped me. "You're the only one for me, Kagome."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, "Inuyasha, I was being a stupid, immature brat...I shouldn't have left like that, it was silly."

"No, I don't want you to feel guilty," he said. Of course, I should have known he was trying to place the burden on himself. Always taking responsibility for the really important things...

"Inuyasha," I said sharply, squeezing his hand. He looked up at me, his eyes wide, surprised by my severe tone. "You're not alone anymore. I'm here to share burdens and take them all on my own shoulders sometimes."

The waiter interrupted us as he put our food down on the table, muttering a quick apology and rushing off quickly. It completely broke the solemn energy as Inuyasha's hunger overwhelmed him and he dug into his meal.

When he was done, he pushed his plate out of the way, looking up at me again. "Sorry," he said honestly, "I was pretty hungry."

I burst out laughing and he smiled at me, his golden eyes warm and loving. "I know I said this already, but I love you Kagome, and I'm so, so glad you're the one that will...share my burdens." I looked back at him and took his hands, intertwining my fingers with his.

"I love you too," I said, my heart feeling like it was doing flips in my chest. I don't think I'd ever been happier in my whole life.

He suddenly frowned and I followed suit, worried. "Do you hear that?" he asked for the second time that day, his hat wiggling on his head.

"It's that noise again?"

"Yes." He seemed really freaked out, and I had no idea what could be bothering him so much. I wanted to blow it off and just say it was probably some stupid dog whistle or something like that, but my gut was telling me otherwise.

"What does it sound like?" I asked, hoping I could place it for him.

"Like...like singing," he muttered, his eyes looking nervously from side to side. "But it's weird...I don't know...it's just real weird."

I started to worry even more. Singing...that Inuyasha could hear, but I couldn't. What was going on?

He suddenly let out a sharp groan, clutching his head, and I stood up, running around to his side. He looked up at me, his face contorted in pain, his eyes fading to a vivid red that made my stomach churn. "I can't stand it..." he growled out, "Kagome, we need to get out of here..."

I helped him up and grabbed my purse, walking out with Inuyasha grasping my shoulder tightly as I tried not to draw attention from other people at the restaurant. This was all too weird, and I didn't think it would be a good idea to have someone call an ambulance for Inuyasha or something. We started our walk through the park to the dorms as he let out another pained groan. "Kagome..." When he staggered against me I couldn't hold him up, and he sent me running into a tree as he fell to the ground.

I quickly ran to his side, ignoring the pain from my own fall as I touched him to find no movement at all. His skin was growing cold, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do.

Suddenly, his eyes popped open and he sat up, his eyes a bizarre quicksilver with cat-like pupils that I'd never seen before. "That voice..." he muttered, the normal gold swirling through the dominant silver. "Kagome, don't let go, whatever happens."

I wrapped my arms around his neck quickly before he hauled me onto his back and jumped into the trees, heading towards the unknown. The wind whipped my hair around, and I struggled to hold onto Inuyasha as we left the city and the dark night closed in around us. "Where are we going?" I asked, the stars and moon my only source of light.

"To that voice," he said, "It's getting closer...can't you hear it now?"

That's when I noticed it; even with the wind blowing in my ears loudly, a clear, distinctive voice rang out over the treetops. It was chilly up here, and the voice only added to the cold. My teeth chattered as Inuyasha finally stopped and clambered down onto a branch. He turned towards me, his bizarre silver eyes glowing like the stars, and took off his haori, wrapping it around me as another swirl of warm gold danced through the silver. "Your eyes," I said, "Are you still you?"

"My head feels funny, but my demon side is still dormant," he whispered, "Quiet...and follow me."

He wrapped his arms around me and dropped down to the ground, then took my hand and led me through the trees, stopping and putting a finger to his lips as we came to a clearing. I gazed out after him.

What I saw was astounding.

Lots of animals and a few humans were in the clearing, surrounding a white woman that emitted a strange silvery light. Their faces were blank, and in their eyes was the same quicksilver that Inuyasha had had way back in the park. I had no idea where we were; probably back in the hills...but I didn't really care. All I could see was the beautiful white woman in the middle of that clearing. My head swam...

Inuyasha caught me as I tried to walk into the clearing. "Your eyes," he whispered. Of course...it was some kind of spell, I guessed.

The woman began singing again, and the people and animals began to dance. I couldn't understand her words, but it seemed sinister, beautiful, and alluring all at the same time. Inuyasha simply stared into the space, a terrified look on his face. I'm sure I looked the same.

Because the people were growing older.

She glowed brighter and brighter as the people, still dancing, lost all of their energy, some of them eventually turning to thin, frail people and collapsing to the ground. I was mortified...what was she doing? I wanted to run, but I was glued to the spot, fascinated with the morbid scene.

As the last of the creatures fell to the ground at the woman's feet, she laughed a high-pitched, youthful laugh, looking straight into the trees at us. Inuyasha gasped and stood in front of me, backing us up.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled, the terror evident in his voice. I'd never seen him so afraid before.

She laughed again, slowly floating towards us. "Come join the dance, my hanyou and miko. You two did bring me here, after all..." She opened her hands and revealed a soft pink stone glowing in her hands.

The sacred jewel.

Inuyasha finally turned, hauled me up onto his back, and ran.

----

**Author's Note: **Ooh...that was scary...bleeeeeaaah!

And I've decided that there will be a lemon, so I'm changing the rating to M now...sorry guys. I'll warn you when it comes up, and it won't be too zesty, because I suck at writing citrus...the story's not turning out the boring way I originally planned, but don't worry! This scary stuff won't take up the rest of the story...more fluff will be here soon! And a lemon...if you like that...

I think I'm changing the genre a little too...because this has taken on a whole other aspect...hope you like it! I have gone beyond the fluff!

Anyway, here are your review responses, hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**MeiunTenshi: **How was THAT for a twist? I'm scaring myself here...

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **Steve is jealous, very jealous...I wonder what will happen with that...(laughs maniacally)...

**Inuyashas only Miko: **Eep! Another cliffie...sorry, I love these things. Yeah, school takes away from fanfic time a lot...woot for procrastinating!

**magic15: **I don't know if there will be much Sango and Miroku and all them in this one...maybe. I keep on taking new twists and turns that I don't expect myself.

**kagsinlove: **Mine is the best! Yay! It always fills my heart with joy to hear people say that.

**Kougaschick89: **I know...he's hot in modern clothes, right? (Brynn makes very Miroku-ish smile) Hehe...

**Newbie GK: **Hope you liked the chapter...it scares me.

**Lisa/Sita: **Sorry you got grounded! I'm sure you're having severe withdrawal from reading my story...lol, hope you get the computer back soon! And poor Steve...I like him, I don't know what I'll do with his character yet.

**Inuyasha's Rosary: **That's fine about reviewing...here's your new chapter!

**Fire-Ember-Leigh: **There you have it! An update!

**Chikawaii9: **It won't stop there. I feel like it's the author's duty to bring closure to a story, don't worry!

**Migoto Sakura Kaben: **I know...I am evil! One of my friends says that bad song thing all the time...are you one of my friends? DO I KNOW YOU!

**Hanajima: **Sorry about the typo; I put that waist thing in the beginning of the story just for you. : P Big plot twist, huh? I hope you liked the new chapter, and I hope you keep reading. I'm afraid I'll lose some people due to loss of fluffiness, and I enjoy getting your reviews!

**AngelofFire: **Mwahaha...evil cliffie!

**REVIEW NOW AND YOU SHALL GET ANOTHER CHAPTER BY NEXT SUNDAY AT THE LATEST!...maybe**

--brynn--


	11. Silvana

**Chapter 11: Silvana**

By: Brynn Parker

----

**Author's Note: **Before I start this chapter, I realized that in the last chapter Inuyasha wrapped his haori around Kagome. Not possible. He's wearing his new clothes, so he actually gave her his jacket...just to clarify that. I'm so picky. : )

----

All I knew is that I was afraid, more afraid than I'd ever been in my life...which was really saying something, considering my adventures in the Feudal Era. When Inuyasha put me back down outside of the dorms, we both were silent as we caught our breath. I collapsed in the grass soon after.

"What was that?" I asked after a moment. Inuyasha looked up at me, his eyes back to normal. "I didn't think there were any demons in this time."

"I didn't think so either...we should get inside. I don't trust this place."

Inuyasha quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked inside, his ears twitching. "You still hear it?" I asked him, worried. If he took off like that again...what if he got caught too?

"A little..." he said, turning towards me as we shut the door behind us. Another swirl of silver crept through his eyes as he frowned at me. "Kagome...your eyes."

"Mine too?" I said, reaching up towards my eyes. My head was still swimming with the creature's spell, and I knew that Inuyasha must be going insane if he could still hear that singing. I almost wanted to go back...but at the same time I was scared to death. I stood on my toes and kissed him quickly, intertwining my fingers in his. "We need to get up to the dorm."

He continued walking with me and I locked all of the locks behind me after we walked into the room, Tiva looking over from her desk. "Where have you been all night?" she asked, getting up and giving me that Miroku-ish smile as I leaned against the door and took some deep breaths. Inuyasha collapsed back on my bed and Tiva frowned when she noticed the expression on my face. "Kagome..."

"Wait," I said, catching my breath. She stared at me and I closed my eyes quickly, afraid that she would see a glimpse of silver and ask more questions. "I don't know how safe it is to go out at night anymore."

"What?" she said. I opened my eyes to see her expression go from a fierce glare to a shocked stare. "Kagome...your eyes..." She pulled her chair back and sat down. "Tell me what happened."

I told her the whole story, beginning with Inuyasha hearing the noise and ending with our trip back here. Tiva was silent the whole time, and continued without speaking for a few minutes after I finished. I went and sat down next to Inuyasha and he wrapped me up in his arms protectively. His golden eyes glowed warmly, comforting me to know that he was back to normal.

"So he brought some creature here with him?" Tiva said, glancing at Inuyasha.

I bit my lip. Of course...this creature shows up at the same time as Inuyasha, and has the sacred jewel...it must have...

"What did she say?" Inuyasha asked me, annoyed. I didn't want to tell him...if he left me...I couldn't live without him.

"She said she thinks you brought it here," I answered.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he glared over at her accusingly. "I didn't do anything! She just doesn't like me, that's..." He trailed off, losing his conviction. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his hair.

"You won't leave me, right?" I asked.

"Never," he said, shaking his head. Tiva coughed and I looked up at her again, mumbling an apology. It just seemed like there was nobody in the world but Inuyasha and I at moments like that.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

I thought about it for a moment. All I really wanted to do was sleep and forget this ever happened. "What are we going to do?" I asked in Japanese, mostly to myself.

"Kill it, of course," Inuyasha replied quickly, "But first we have to find out how. You go to sleep, and I'll keep watch, OK?"

I hugged him before getting up and grabbing my pajamas quickly. "Thanks." I was already starting to feel like it hadn't even happened. Maybe I would wake up tomorrow and it would all be a dream.

----

Who was that? Car crash...oh God, Steve?

Kagome, it's just a dream.

It was a car crash, out on some forest road. Looked like it was in between the city and that nice neighborhood out in the hills. It was unnervingly realistic; Steve lived in that neighborhood.

I didn't know where I was...seemed like I was part of the air, just kind of watching the scene but invisible at the same time. Steve staggered out of the car, looking around as if he'd heard something in the woods. And that's when I heard it too.

Singing.

I wanted to warn him, but all I could do was run after him as he took off into the forest, a dreamy smile on his face. I was unaffected by the singing this time, and instead of being drawn to the voice I wanted to run back. Where was Inuyasha?

All I could do was stand back in the shadow of the trees as Steve walked out into the clearing, his eyes a sparkling silver. The white woman, her long silver tresses blowing in a circle around her face and her strange pink eyes glowing like the Shikon jewel, smiled at Steve, showing pearly white fangs. "Come to me, my love," she said, reaching out a hand to him.

"Mistress," he said, kneeling down and taking her hand. "I've been waiting so long."

"Body after body...life after life...you have been faithful to me Alec," she said, "You've just awakened, yes? Lying dormant in the body of one who loves my own enemy must have been hard for you."

"It was," he replied. Alec? What about Steve? "Why so long, Mistress?"

"No need for formalities," she said, pulling him up. I immediately noticed the strange metallic glint that his hair had gained, and the intensity of the blue in his eyes. "I had been calling since I arrived this past night. I had to wait where I was banished until someone that didn't belong returned here...how long has it been?"

"Near six hundred years, Silvana," Steve...or, Alec...replied.

"Well...you look hungry, my love," Silvana said, beckoning behind her to a girl that was dancing in the circle. "Here." She pushed the girl towards Steve and he grabbed her, smiling at the white woman.

"Thanks."

And with that, he leaned over and bit into the girl's neck.

----

I sat up in bed drenched in sweat. Inuyasha's eyes popped open from his spot leaning against the wall and he immediately got up and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shivered and he wrapped his arms around me, his hair falling around my shoulders like a curtain. "I had a dream," I said, "It was...it was nothing. I'll be OK."

He nodded and moved to go back to his spot, but I caught his hand. "Will you hold me?" I asked.

He smiled, and then wrapped me up in his arms and got under the covers with me, kissing the top of my head. "I love you, scared wench," he muttered, smiling into the kiss.

"Love you too."

I hoped that dream hadn't been true.

----

**Author's Note: **So what did you think? I know the beginning sucked...but it's getting better, right? RIGHT? It's also getting weirder, but that's OK...right?

Please review and let me know what you think! And sorry for not updating sooner...thanks to my reviewers, I've finally updated!

Thanks to: **MeiunTenshi, Kougaschick89, Simonkal of Inuy, WhiteWolfKyoko, Clouds of the Sky, Inuyashas only Miko, Tahitianbabe, magic15, Lisa/Sita, **and **kikyohater92**.

--brynn--


	12. Where Are You?

**Chapter 12: Where Are You  
**

By: Brynn Parker

----

"Kagome, wake up!"

_I'm more powerful than you, priestess. You cannot defeat me. You are weak. And I will do with you as I please._

"Kagome!"

I groggily opened my heavy eyelids, immediately noticing the sunlight streaming through the window onto Tiva's face, and Inuyasha's absence from my side. "Where's Inuyasha?" I slurred out, having a little trouble forming words. That trip...dream...into the woods last night had really taken the life out of me. It seemed like I had really been there, even though I knew that was impossible.

"I don't know," Tiva said in answer to my question, "I think he took off at some point during the night." She ran a hand through her hair, an agitated gesture, while I began to worry about Inuyasha. Where could he be? "And they found some cars abandoned on the side of the road..." Tiva stared at me. "One of them was Steve's."

My eyes widened considerably; I probably looked like I was about to get hit by a train from Tiva's point of view. Cars abandoned on the side of the road? My dream had been true...and Inuyasha was missing. I didn't want to worry Tiva by telling her about my dream, but how else was I supposed to explain my thoughts that Steve wasn't exactly who we thought he was?

Tiva put out a hand and rested it on my shoulder. "Kagome, are you OK?"

I shrugged it off. "No, I have to find Inuyasha. After what happened yesterday...Tiva, what if he gets himself hurt?"

"I wouldn't know!" Tiva griped at me. I glared at her in my worry over Inuyasha as I got up and pulled out a T-shirt and jeans, and she gasped. "Kagome, I'm sorry...I know how important..."

"It's OK," I said, turning and smiling half-heartedly at her. She didn't know me or Inuyasha that well...but shouldn't she be more worried about a sometimes-crazy half-demon running around in the streets of downtown Austin?

"I just don't get worried that easily," Tiva mumbled, as if reading my mind.

"I get it," I said, assuring her again that she didn't have to worry about this. I was going to find Inuyasha, whether I had her help or not.

I put on my red T-shirt and jeans, and then pulled my hair up into a ponytail quickly before walking back out into the main part of the dorm and grabbing my purse, trying to think of where Inuyasha might be. He was probably investigating the abandoned cars...but where were they? How would he know? My mind was just so filled with questions it felt like my head would explode, and mixed with my anxiety over Inuyasha's disappearance it made for a headache.

Why would he leave without saying goodbye? Even when he came under the influence of the white woman's song, he still paid close attention to me...maybe if he was worried for my safety...

Oh no. He was worried so he just decided not to tell me. I leaned against a wall and covered my eyes quickly as all too familiar tears sprung into them. I had just gotten him back...if I lost him again...

"You OK?" a classmate who was walking by asked.

I quickly wiped away my tears and nodded, smiling a little. "Boyfriend troubles," I said, laughing weakly.

Inuyasha was nowhere to be found...and there was an incredibly powerful demon on the loose. And knowing my hanyou, he was probably going straight to the place where he would get into the most trouble.

I soon made it to the first place that a car had been abandoned and pulled over near the policemen, who barely even glanced at me when I got out. I pulled out my picture of Inuyasha and hastily showed it to them. "Has anyone that looks like this been by here today?"

"Sorry, no..." One guy said, frowning. "Why?"

"Uh, nevermind..." I said, walking away quickly. I didn't want to draw attention to us...probably not the best idea, seeing as Inuyasha isn't human.

This was going to be a long, hard day.

----

He was gone.

I'd looked everywhere...the stores that we'd gone to the previous day, the restaurants in the area, even the places where the cars had been abandoned. He wasn't in any of those places...and I had no idea where else to look. I leaned against a tree on campus and a few tears made their way from my eyes. My breath hitched in my throat and those few tears soon turned into sobs.

Inuyasha was gone. Again. Just a day back in my life and he was already gone...and now I didn't even have any idea where he was.

_He's dead, _a voice said in my head. I tried to shake it off, biting back a further onslaught of crying. "No..." I muttered.

"What?"

I spun around, my hair whipping around my face.

Steve.

My stomach turned unpleasantly and I unsuccessfully faked a smile. "Hello...Steve," I said, the name from last night's dream sticking in my head. He frowned at my obvious discomfort, and the unfamiliar coldness in his eyes scared me.

"Look, I'm really glad I found you out here..." he started. I looked around. Trees all around...I really needed to stop walking around in the dark by myself. He smiled, taking a bold step towards me, and I backed up. It felt like the small forested area was shrinking around me...an overwhelming feeling of suffocation surrounded me. "Something I need to do..."

"Inuyasha..." I said under my breath. It was instinct...calling out my hero's name when I needed help.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Your demon boyfriend isn't here to save you now?"

How did he know...? "Inuyasha!" I said louder, backing away faster and eventually running into a tree.

"I don't want to hurt-"

A quiet wisp of air echoed out around my prison and Steve grimaced, twitching uncomfortably. I recognized the sound...a bow and arrow. But where had the arrow come from and where did it end up? "Damn," Steve muttered, reaching around to his back and looking around the woods, suddenly afraid. He gripped my shoulder quickly and whispered in my ear before turning and running away.

"She knows you were watching."

I stood there, frozen in place, as I waited for the person who had shot Steve to come out of hiding. Who could this person be? Who still used a traditional bow and arrow...?

"Who's there?" I called, "Don't worry...I'm not..." How did I even know they'd meant to shoot Steve because he was a bad guy? What if they were serial killers or something?

At that moment a girl that greatly resembled Sango except with dark blue eyes walked out of the darkness, an old Japanese bow and quiver in her hands. She looked up at me and I gazed at her in shock for a minute before managing to stutter out a question.

"Who are you?"

"You know what that was?" she asked, motioning towards where Steve had run off and I nodded.

"A demon."

"Right...so I guess you can probably tell by now," she said, "I'm Yori Nagano."

"Your Japanese?" I said, taking a guess.

She smiled a little. "I'm a demon slayer."

----

**Author's Note: **Whoo! Crappy chapter but full of interesting twists, right? I know, another chapter without Inu...sorry. I'm having severe writer's block right now. I mean, I have an idea of what I'm going to do with this, but I don't know how to put it into words. This just sucks...so...yeah.

I did draw some pictures of Silvana though. They're on my deviantart user, which you can reach from my profile.

Thanks to all my reviewers, that I'm going to start replying to by email if questions are asked or something like that...but here's a list. Giving credit where it's due, lol!

**Clouds of the Sky, Kougaschick89, magic15, Tahitianbabe, Meiun Tenshi, Inuyashas only Miko, Simonkal of Inuy, WhiteWolfKyoko, NewbieGK, Inuyasha's Rosary, inuyashacutedoggyears, Anime Lady PIMP, Hanajima, loveInu, **and **DeronsDemonGurl**.

I'll try to update again soon! Please review!

--brynn--


	13. Questions Answered

**Chapter 13: Questions Answered**

By: Brynn Parker

----

Life in the present was just getting more and more like the Feudal Era every day: first Inuyasha got here, then people started getting killed by some crazy demon, and now a demon slayer had shown up on campus.

I blinked a few times, trying to swallow my shock.

"A demon slayer?" It took me a minute before I realized I'd spoken in Japanese, but that seemed to be more comfortable with her.

"It's probably best that we get inside, before he comes back," Yori told me in the same language, her dark blue eyes darting around as if she could see through the black curtain that had come over the small wooded area.

I nodded, finally realizing where I was. "Follow me."

Tiva probably wouldn't be too happy about this. More of my Japanese demon friends...

"Who are you?" Yori asked, obviously still alert and not really trusting of me, "And how did you know that guy was a demon?"

"My name's Kagome Higurashi," I said quickly, getting a little more conscious of the small noises around campus as I realized that if this girl hadn't shown up, I would probably be dead right now. "And I'll explain later...but you're right, we really need to get inside. Now that I know they exist..." I stopped myself before I said 'the present'. "...here, I'm a little freaked about being outside at night."

When we finally got to the dorm I slowed down, catching my breath a little. I'd gotten out of shape over the few months I'd been here; without chasing demons (or running away from them), I had no way to exercise. Yori seemed fine though, and I started to realize just how intimidating this girl looked. She was wearing a long sleeved, tight black shirt and some dark pants that looked easy to move in, letting others see how athletic her body was. When I finally caught my breath I continued up the stairs and to the dorm.

"So where'd you come from?" I asked, "Why are you here?"

"There's been a strong demonic aura coming from the city...and I think I've found out what it is."

My eyes widened as all the events of the past few days come rushing back to me...the shock of meeting a demon slayer in my time had jerked me away from reality...

Inuyasha was gone. Steve was a demon. He was serving a much more powerful demon that possessed the Shikon jewel...somehow...

"Silvana," I whispered. That was her name.

"What did you say?" Yori asked sharply, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around. Her blue eyes glared into mine, scaring me a little.

"I..." I began, but she backed away quickly, blushing and looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking back up at me, "But how do you know?"

I thought it would be better to go into the story about me being a miko later, and instead opened the door. Tiva immediately looked up and left her laptop on the bed as she got up. "Oh God, Kagome, I had no idea where you...who is that?"

"Yori Nagano," Yori said quickly.

"She's a demon slayer," I told Tiva.

Tiva stared at me. "I thought you said there were no demons in this time..."

Yori frowned at me. "Why did you think that?"

Why did I think that? Maybe because I'd never seen any demons...but I should have suspected they were still here. "Why haven't I ever seen any if they still exist?" I asked, "Wouldn't they be causing more trouble?" Yori started to explain but I motioned for everyone to sit down first.

Tiva and I sat down on my bed and Yori sat opposite us, on Tiva's bed. Being where Inuyasha had been just the past night made me remember that I needed to find him, but Yori quickly began her explanation. "Most have gone into hiding. With new technology like guns and such things, they've realized that most can't defeat humans anymore, and there's nothing driving them to attack, but now there's a very powerful source of energy..."

"The Shikon Jewel," I muttered

"How do you know all these things?" Yori asked, frowning. She was suspicious of me...and she had good reason to be. I knew all these things and she still had no idea how.

"I'm a miko," I explained. I gave Yori a minute to take all this in and then continued. "And I've traveled back to the Feudal Era of Japan." I ran through my story again, and finally got to Inuyasha. "That's why I was out there...Inuyasha brought the jewel to this time, and now he's missing. I was thinking you might be able to help me find him."

"He's probably been drawn to the source of the power: the demon, Silvana," she said matter-of-factly. I could tell I got pale then and her eyes widened when she realized what she said. "But she probably won't hurt him!" she said quickly, "She probably feels that he's partly responsible for bringing her here...and you too. It's your wishes that brought her to life here."

"I...I have to find him," I said, standing up. I suddenly realized how tired I was, and swayed a little where I stood, putting a hand on Tiva's shoulder to get my balance. She stood up as well and grabbed my arm securely before I could leave.

"You have to get some rest," she said simply, "Do you really think you can help him at all by going out like this?"

I looked over at Yori and she nodded. "I'll help you as much as I can in the morning."

Tears started to come to my eyes and I blinked them out hastily. Inuyasha was missing...and there was really nothing I could do. "All right," I said, "But I'm not sleeping for long."

----

I shook my head as the disorientation of my consciousness going into a dream came over me again. Whoa...what...SANGO!

I tried to look away but realized I couldn't; at the moment I was Sango's sword, leaned up against the wall in a little hut...where Sango and Miroku were doing some serious making out! I was happy for them at the same time that it completely freaked me out...I really felt like I was intruding on their personal space, but I couldn't help it!

Oh, Kami...please make it stop...

And it did pretty soon. A white light started to glow outside of the hut, seeping through the window and the cracks around the door, and Miroku immediately turned his face away from Sango, holding her protectively. They both frowned, and I knew what they were feeling; I could sense it, even from within the sword.

A strong demonic aura.

"You feel it too?" Sango asked him, a worried glare on her face. Miroku nodded.

"Strong...I want you to stay here while I go..."

Sango immediately got up, picking me – the sword – up from it's place on the wall, and walked towards the door. "Well, come on..." she said, motioning to Miroku. He sighed and followed.

I could tell it was Silvana, though her hair was a pale golden color and her skin was more peachy than the paper white that was her skin color in the present. Beside her stood Steve...Alec, I mean...and behind her was a small host of demons – aging before our eyes.

"The jewel," she said, her hair billowing out around her. Her aura was intimidating, and the blank look in her bluish silver eyes made the picture even more terrifying. "Where is the jewel?"

Miroku and Sango look at each other, mouthing Inuyasha's name. Of course...Inuyasha must have already wished the jewel to the present.

"We don't have it anymore," Miroku finally said cautiously. I noticed Sango looking around; the villagers were starting to come out of their huts.

"Leave this place, we do not have what you're looking for," Sango said, trying to mask her anxiety for the villagers. Silvana smiled when she saw the villagers.

"Oh...trying to protect your people, I see..." She laughed sinisterly and Alec did as well, his eyes cold and unfeeling. "I have no need for them...I have all the energy I need – for now."

And with that, she turned around, and...

----

"Come to me, my little miko...your darling hanyou is waiting."

----

**Author's Note: **So I sat down, got it all planned out, and now I'll try to update more often. Sorry it's been so long...severe writer's block is going around for all of my fanfics, and it's just recently that I finally wrote the outline for this one. So I've figured out the end...but what happens is for you to find out...hehe...

Also, some new Breaking Ties stuff: there will be a lemon! Just to warn you...it won't be too graphic, but it is STILL a lemon. And there are some new pictures of Silvana on my deviantart user. I really like them, even if the colors are all off on one of them. You shoudl go look and see!

Anyway, thanks for all your reviews, I love you guys!

Responses...yay!

**Kougaschick89: **Yeah, that one was a bit short. I hope this was better, and thanks for all your reviews and your awesomely great fanfic!

**Tahitianbabe: **Steve will continue to get weirder...I know, it's scary, but it will also be very interesting. Thanks for your review, and I'll develop Yori's character a little too.

**Inuyashas only Miko: **Sorry...ah, no Sesshy, DO NOT EAT MEEEE! OK...I hope this was worth the wait, lol.

**WhiteWolfKyoko: **Your reviews are so great, thanks sooo much for all your input on all of my stories!

**magic15: **I know, it's even confusing me. Oo It'll all be explained eventually though...I think. Thanks for your review!

**togaklutz: **No, she didn't kill poor Inu...he is immortal in my eyes!

**NewbieGK: **Yeah, I thought it was interesting too...hehe, I really wasn't expecting all the twists I've been putting into the story. Thanks for your review!

**Clouds of the Sky: **Sorry I didn't update sooner! My parents don't think writing fanfiction is worthwhile so I always have to hide while I'm writing, lol. That and my writer's block have been keeping me away from the story. I feel so irresponsible!

**Simonkal of Inuy: **All in due time...mwahahaha...well, I think that's the saying...right?

**Lisa/Sita: **Urgh! You got your computer back and I managed to get writer's block! But I'm happy for you, and here's your new chapter!

**Inuyasha's Rosary: **It was short...sorry. Hmm...I wonder where Inuyasha ran off too... XD

**Hanajima: **Yay for good ideas! So far it's all been kind of a: hey, that sounds pretty good, let's put it in and publish the chapter ten minutes later! but not I'm actually planning things out...so it should get better and longer!

**Anime Lady P.I.M.P: **She will soon...sorry I didn't update sooner!

**AngelofLight: **The drama, really. It will be resolved in the end, for better or for worse...but I'll keep you guessing till then. XD

**HigherBeing: **Lol, I love your penname. And there will be ever more twists. I'm just a very twisted person, hehe...thanks for your review!

**REVIEW NOW!**

--brynn--


	14. The Other Side of the Night

**Chapter 14: The Other Side of the Night**

By: Brynn Parker

----

Again, I had that euphoric feeling; even though I knew that it was probably too dangerous for me to go up against Silvana on my own, my legs pulled me out of bed and towards the door at the demon's whim, my throat constricting to where I couldn't cry for help. My eyes glazed over, making my vision blurry, as I grabbed my keys and left the room...the building...

The drive to the forested hills was quick and programmed. I wanted so badly to go back and get Yori to help me fight, but at the same time I knew that She was expecting me and wanted me there alone. Funny, how I knew exactly where to find Her. It was as if the place had been ingrained in my mind: the clearing. That's where I would find Silvana.

That's where I would find Inuyasha.

Feeling as if I were still dreaming, I began my walk into the woods. I could soon hear Her singing, drawing me and other unfortunate people to her lethal dance. Without Inuyasha there with me, it was worst; his familiar presence had grounded me somewhat when we'd first encountered her the previous night. In my rational mind, it shocked me to think that it had only been one day since then...so much had happened. But the dazed part of me was only wondering how it had been so long since I'd last heard Her voice.

Meanwhile, my rational mind continued to think: who as She? Where had She come from? Her song promised that I would find out soon, bringing me closer and closer to the white light and Inuyasha.

It seemed like too long and too short at the same time when I finally got to the clearing. After the initial shock of the scene before me, which I'd experienced last night, I started to get a familiar feeling with this light, like I'd seen it before.

And then I realized that it was the same feeling I got when I would go through the well.

"Come closer..." Silvana said, and my rational thoughts quickly disappeared. Any control I had left was gone, and I obeyed her, walking through the circle of people and animals and closer to her. "You see..." she said, looking down. I looked down and saw Inuyasha at her feet, unconscious. Steve...or Alec...stood in the shadows behind her, looking at nothing in particular. "I called him to me and he came to me last night..." she said. The vague predatory instinct that I'd had since Inuyasha had shown up took over for a minute and my eyes narrowed. Silvana just laughed. "Nothing like that, don't worry. I would never betray my Alec..." It surprised me to see the actual loving look in her eyes when she glanced back at the blonde. He simply stared blankly at her, and I realized that there was something not quite right about him.

"What do you wish of me?" my voice said, though my mind was still protesting.

"I want you to know why I'm here...I've had a special fate planned out for you and your hanyou ever since I came here..."

"Why am I so special?" I asked. Being so close to Inuyasha was making me a little more stable again, even if I wasn't in control of my movement.

Silvana smiled knowingly, like an enemy who knows something you don't...and that's really what she was. "I guess you'll never find out why," she said innocently, baring her pearly white fangs, "Let's just say I knew you in...another time." Being closer to her allowed me to get a better view, and I noticed that she obviously was not Japanese...maybe European? She was wearing a silver gown that pooled around her feet, with long, flowing sleeves. Her silver hair went at least to her ankles; I remembered the demon that Sango and Miroku had met in the Feudal Era, with white blonde hair just past her waist. Silvana's eyes were pink, giving off the same glow as the jewel, and the light that would always surround me when I would travel through the well. Although I'd seen her in my dream, I couldn't remember meeting her in person in the Feudal Era.

She stared at me for a moment while I worked things out and then motioned to Alec to watch me and his cold blue eyes took her place as she walked around me, keeping me in my current frozen state. "I know that by now you've probably got back the use of your mind; being with the hanyou will do that do you. I really don't understand this bond..." She seemed to be talking to herself now, but I listened intently. "You're obviously not mated to the hanyou...you don't have the mark...yet your souls are still tied..." She turned towards me, a confused frown on her face, but shrugged it off quickly, smiling. "Meant to be, I guess."

Now I was starting to get worried. In movies, villains always gave their victims big lectures before doing something really horrible to them. And I figured that's what she was about to do.

"Inuyasha, go ahead," Silvana said. His eyes popped open and I wanted to jump back, but couldn't move...they were silver, with teal centers.

He got up and moved towards me, smirking. Silvana and Alec watched with the same expression on their faces, and that's when it hit me what she was doing.

She was going to have Inuyasha kill me.

"Sit!" I yelled, "SIT SIT SIT!"

Silvana laughed and held up her hand, swinging something on her finger.

The beads of submission.

"Inuyasha, no!" I said, starting to panic and backing away. Wait...what was this? Why was I in control, and he wasn't? That's when I saw it: a new necklace. A blue necklace in place of the beads I'd put on him so many years ago. "Please stop!" I yelled again.

At that moment, all hell broke loose.

Yori jumped out in front of me, pulling out her sword. I hadn't even known she was there...but I thanked her quickly anyway. "Get Silvana, and don't look either her or Alec in the eyes," she muttered back to me, fending off Inuyasha. I was reminded again of Sango before I walked towards Silvana, a strange feeling starting at my fingertips and spreading up my arms and soon all over my body. As if...my powers! My hands glowed with pink light, mimicking the jewel, and I walked towards Silvana. Alec staggered away and Silvana backed up, muttering a no before I put my hands on either side of her face.

What?

----

**Author's Note: **Wheee! Another cliffie! Fun!

So how'd you like it? It was going to be really short because I couldn't think of that much to put in...but I figured I'd explain some stuff since I had the space and time. I'm pretty happy with this chapter...and the next two are going to great, I think. I hope. I know I'm being cruel with all the cliffhangers, but it's just the way the chapters have been planned; I can't help it! Hope you liked the new one! And I really can't reply to reviews anymore...I'll send personal messages for some, but I really don't have time to do much else with all my other projects and homework. Sorry!

Hope you liked the new chapter!

Brynn


	15. Mysteries of the Past, Part 1

**Chapter 15: Mysteries of the Past, part 1**

By: Brynn Parker

----

The moment I touched Silvana's face, a rush of emotions that weren't my own engulfed me, and darkness took over my vision, the sights and sounds of my world fading away as I was pulled into another. Everything was different; I was surrounded by a dense forest, fir trees all around, and my feet were covered in snow, my skin numb and most of my body encased in warm fur blankets. I quickly realized that I wasn't in control of my body – and that I wasn't really me – when I started walking without putting forth the effort to. I could still feel the bite of the cold on my face, and I could still tell what my mind was thinking, but it was evident that I wasn't telling myself what to do.

It was also evident that I was lost in a blizzard.

I trudged through the snow, my throat too dry to call for help anymore. The only life here was the evergreens, their shadows making my vision darker and darker as the sun dipped below the horizon.

An image of what how haggard I looked flashed through my head, and I got a quick glance at what whoever I was at the moment looked like. Pale blonde hair and skin almost as white as the snow, but raw from the ice and snow. I recognized the image from somewhere...but I couldn't remember what it was from. I felt disoriented, and longed to be back in my own body. But it didn't look like I was going anywhere soon.

I felt like everything was over when a silhouette loomed in the distance, a shadow of something that resembled a large house. My eyes widened and I staggered closer, a new sense of hope in my mind as white pillars started to form, a smile appearing on my face as I reached the outer walls of this shining palace, the gates open wide as if to welcome me. I struggled to remember that I was Kagome, but this girl's joy at finding shelter was overpowering, and I started to lose track of my own thoughts. She was thinking of someone... _I have to get back to him..._

While the girl was simply thankful that she had a place to stay, I was starting to get suspicious. Of course, after my adventures in the Feudal Era, I knew that big fancy houses in the middle of nowhere were usually no good, but my attempts to warn the girl were futile. She was intent on getting to safety, and in this case, I doubted that we would have survived in the snow. We finally got to the door and she knocked quickly, her thick fur gloves muffling the noise. When it swung open, I knew we were in trouble.

The woman in the house smiled, her dark pink eyes glistening and her silver hair falling down to her ankles. This woman was older...I could tell from the hair and eyes that this was Silvana...but she seemed kind. I could see with my miko powers that there was a divine aura around her, of safety and comfort.

I didn't have time to think about it. Silvana beckoned us in, and although the girl was thinking along the same lines as me - that this woman was strange - the hospitality was welcome. "Welcome to my home," Silvana said kindly, pointing towards a chair in front of the roaring fire in the hearth, "Please, have a seat."

I sat down in the chair, looking around in wonder. This place was beautiful, surrounded by whites, pinks, and blues. "Who are you?" I asked, looking back at the old woman.

"I will not lie to you," she said, smiling, "I am Duscha, the spirit of shelter from the storm. It seems it is not your destiny to die in the snow, little one."

What? Duscha? Then why did she look like Silvana? The silver hair and pink eyes couldn't be mistaken...right?

I stared in awe for a long time, and then Duscha laughed, shaking her silver mane. "So what's your name?"

"Uh...Nadia Anielka, my lady," I said, jumping up and curtsying.

"Oh, sit down, Nadia," Duscha said, going to another chair next to mine and sitting down. "Please...tell me about yourself."

A rush of words gave me a lot of Nadia's background information. She was from a nearby village outside of the Silvana Forest...this name gave me a chill, but I repressed it and continued to listen, trying not to delve too deeply into it...and she'd been gathering wood in the forest when the snow storm suddenly struck. "You're in love," Duscha said, smiling. "You are a beautiful girl. Who is this lucky man?"

"Dmitri," I said, blushing, "He lives in the village...we're to be married."

"I don't know when you'll be getting back to him," Duscha responded, "But you will stay here until it is safe for you to get back through the forest and to the safety of your own village."

I let out a long breath, and Nadia's thoughts about Dmitri drew me further into her mind. The feelings she had for him were the same as mine for Inuyasha, so I knew that they were in love. Nadia already missed him...she drifted to sleep with his face starting to drift into view, and a flash of recognition went through my mind before I fell fast asleep.

----

The next day, Duscha clothed me in a light blue gown, giving me a blue beaded chain to wear as a necklace. The clothes were beautiful; Nadia didn't really understand why the spirit was so kind, yet it was obvious that Duscha was what she claimed to be. She could make meals appear in a moment, and managed to maintain a beautiful home in the middle of a forbidding forest in midwinter. Nadia was amazed, but there was a slightly disturbing feeling always in her mind, telling her that there was something that Duscha still wasn't giving her that she wanted very badly...not even I could identify what it was, but I knew that it was bad and that it didn't quite belong in the innocent girl's conscious.

----

Nadia had stayed with Duscha for almost five days. Tonight was the night of the fifth day, and I was heading up to bed when a strong gust of wind whipped through the house, sending the white drapes flying around and putting out the fire. A strange feeling suddenly came over me, filling Nadia's soul with the same feeling that I often got when another girl would get close to Inuyasha...primal...demonic...

That's when I realized the thing that I had been missing before.

Nadia was a half demon.

I turned towards Duscha, and her rosy eyes widened. "Nadia, my dear..."

I jumped off of the steps and was suddenly clinging to the ceiling. My mind was quickly spacing out, joining with the primal and domineering aspect of Nadia's. I tried desperately to tell her not to do this...I knew what she was planning...

One of Nadia's parents drew power from other living beings. And this creature that she was becoming...if she drained Duscha's most powerful life force, it would certainly turn her into something that could be very deadly.

"Nadia, calm down..." Duscha said, backing away slowly as I cocked my head at her. Things were getting blurry...everything was turning strange colors, my head swam with the sudden burst of sound and smell from my heightened senses.

There was nothing I could do as I jumped off of the ceiling and to right in front of Duscha, and laughed a surprisingly innocent laugh before grabbing her shoulders, closing my eyes, and breathing in a white mist that seemed to emanate from Duscha suddenly. The old woman went limp and fell to the ground as I stood there, letting the power fill my veins and go through my body. When I opened my eyes again I saw that the house was withering to a castle of ice right in front of me, the flame in the hearth gone forever. The power was so much...and I could feel the presence of now three souls in Nadia's body: her own, mine, and a hybrid of the spirit of shelter from the storm.

I staggered out of the door quickly, still clothed only in the blue gown that Duscha had given me and lacking proper winter clothes, before the palace collapsed behind me, now just a pile of blocks of ice.

I looked around, lost in the snow again, with nowhere to go...but now there was no feeling in my skin, just an electric feel as power shot through me. It seemed like there was some other conscious nagging at my brain, but I pushed it away, feeling that it would only do me harm and get in my way as I tried to get back to the village and Dmitri, out of the accursed Silvana Forest. A voice whispered across the back of my mind, another name in a strange and foreign language.

Who's Kagome?

----

**Author's Note: **Another fairly short chapter, but I did get some explaining done, right? I hope this helped with some things...but the end was meant to confuse you a little more. It will be resolved in the next chapter, don't worry...but I guess you've probably figured out who Nadia really is by now? If you haven't...then...well...I'm just guessing you have.

Another something that I would like to address is reviews. Yes, I'll admit it – I'm a review hog. I absolutely love my reviews, and I really am getting a lot...at least ten for every chapter...BUT there are 23 people that get an alert for every time this is posted...and that means about half of you guys that read this don't even review. Heck, for those of you that don't review, you probably don't read the author's note either, but I'd really like it if you would review so I can feel even MORE loved!

So here's your new chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

--Brynn


	16. Mysteries of the Past, Part 2

**Mysteries of the Past, Part 2**

By: Brynn Parker

----

**Recap: **After Inuyasha disappears, Kagome has a dream where Silvana tells her to go to the clearing again. Kagome is forced to obey, and ends up finding Inuyasha with the powerful demon. Kagome touches Silvana's face and is suddenly transported into someone else's body, in a completely different place. It turns out that she has become Nadia Anielka, a Russian girl who's lost in a blizzard. She soon finds the home of Duscha, the kindly spirit of shelter from the storm, who she stays with for a few days. A mysterious wind blows through on the fifth day, and we find out that Nadia is actually a half demon. As Nadia changes into a full demon, she absorbs Duscha's powers and then flees the house as it crumbles to the ground. At the end of the chapter, Kagome has completely forgotten who she is, and has assimilated her own mind with Nadia's.

----

I looked around, seeing the world with new eyes. Everything had an aura...a spiritual energy...the trees around me glowed slightly with a green aura, the stars...I knew each of their names, and how they came to be there. I was no longer Nadia Anielka...I was Duscha...or was I...what was that name...Kagome? I didn't know, and I didn't really care. The power coursing through my fingertips sparked a new interest in me, for all the power that wasn't already mine. I yearned to get out of the forest and find everything that should belong to me.

Duscha's power enabled me to find my way out of the forest, and I quickly did, asking the trees and the air around me. The trees were afraid...I had to promise them that I wouldn't take away their souls too. For one thing, my not-so-strong human mind was telling me that it was wrong, and for another, this new side of me didn't care for the weak trees.

I guess it had to do with my father. All my life I'd been shunned by the people of the village; they called me a sin, they believed that I was a flaw in their community. I was the outcast, and although my poor mother did everything she could to shield me from the criticism and insults, it did little to help. Everyone hated me...except for Dmitri.

Dmitri was the man I loved...his blue eyes and blonde hair flashed across my conscious and I smiled, knowing that I was almost back home to him.

When I emerged from the forest it was dark outside, and I walked to my home and opened it quietly. My mother, sitting by the fire, stood up abruptly and embraced me, beginning to sob my name, telling me that they'd thought I was dead and gone... "Five days..." she choked out, "Five days..."

For some reason, this didn't affect me at all. The new side of my mind was telling me that I didn't have time for this, that I should just get what I needed and get out of here. It seemed as if the human part of me was getting weaker and weaker...I pushed my mother away from me, staring at her. "Where is Dmitri?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she backed away from me.

"Dear God..." she murmured, "Nadia...your eyes..."

I was starting to get impatient; why was she acting like I was a monster?

"I don't have time for this," I announced. Where was I going? That power...that wave of power that had awakened my soul...I had to find it...had to go south.

I walked out of the door and out into the middle of the village, where some of the men had started a fire. Everyone was staring at me...and I didn't really care. I strangely felt proud and regal in my blue gown, and I knew that the men of the village probably regretted the days that they had all shunned me...I threw back my head, letting the cold bite at my skin, enjoying it in fact...

When I saw Dmitri I shrank back and wrapped my arms around me...he had such a hurt expression on his face, as if I was being unfaithful to him...wasn't I? Wearing this in front of all these other men...what was I thinking? Nadia...Duscha...Kagome...what was this creature I had become? "Dmitri..." I mumbled, getting closer to him and looking down at the snow around my feet. He surprised me by throwing his arms around me.

"Nadia..." he whispered, stroking my hair, "I didn't know whether to embrace you or to ask who you were..." He pulled away from me, holding my face close to his. "Your eyes Nadia...but you've been gone so long...come...come with me..."

He took my hand and led me away. The cold was getting to me, and I wondered what had made me be able to get through the forest without freezing to death. Something was wrong, and I was afraid...afraid that I would hurt the man I loved.

"You must be freezing!" he said, his voice cracking as he threw a blanket around my shoulders in front of the warm fire at his home. His parents had died from the sickness that had swept through the region just a few months ago, and he was alone now...the only reason he could marry me. "Where were you? Have you been to see your mother?"

I nodded to both questions as he took off his gloves and embraced me again, kissing me on the forehead.

"No!" I suddenly yelped out, pushing him away. Oh Gods...the pain...no...what was this! It felt like there was a bloody battle going on in my soul. The confusion...the pain was unbearable!

The need to kiss him was suddenly so very strong that I leapt towards him and pressed my open mouth to his. He stared at me, his eyes wide for a moment, before he began to suck on my lips, as if he wanted to drink the blood right out of me...

A feeling similar to when I'd destroyed Duscha came over me and I pulled away from Dmitri, smiling at him. He must be feeling this too...so triumphant, victorious...

'No!' one voice screamed in my head, but I laughed lightly at the picture I saw.

Everything was the same...except for his eyes. Cold and icy, as if his soul had been ripped out...which I now knew that it had. He was mine now...forever...

"Join me in eternity, my love," I said, putting out a hand. He took it and I could feel the electricity spark in my fingertips at his touch, remembering the rush of power that had swept through Duscha's house...south...we had to go south.

"You feel it too?" I asked him.

"Hunger..." he murmured, "I feel hunger..."

Ah, yes, the people outside; the people that had pushed me away, hurt me for so long...I had a way to hurt them too now...and I didn't care. "Go ahead."

He smiled and walked past me.

And I felt victorious when I heard the first person scream.

----

We headed south...it was all a blur. All I knew was that I gained more and more power as I went along, devouring all the souls I could find and leaving the remains for my humble servant. In these short months I came to be known as Silvana of the Forest, and Dmitri was called Alec, my Protector. Nadia Anielka and Dmitri Miroslav were a thing of the past...and this was the future. A long, long future...

Or so I thought.

The massacres went on for days, until we finally reached the island in the south, where we went through many battles with a monk and demon slayer...we left, vowing to return when the power did as well...but when it did...we weren't expecting it.

"You will not hurt me or Inuyasha again," a familiar voice said...full of pain...I'd managed to hurt her...the last thing she said to me before the sacred arrow shot through my heart, binding me forever to the necklace, and Dmitri sank into the ground, to be reborn again and again...

"Kagome, are you alright!"

Kagome. Wait! I pulled away from Nadia's...Silvana's...soul, centering myself again and thinking of where I was. I was here. Wait. What was that? A priestess? Oh, nevermind...how long had I been out? Not long...that was Yori calling me back...

----

I opened my eyes to see the scene unchanged, an unpleasant look on Silvana's face. "Get away!" she shrieked, pushing me back. I stumbled, disoriented, but Yori calls my name to get me back up again. An unfamiliar power is surging through me...

Silvana.

She stared at me in horror as I lifted up my hands, examining them carefully before turning and putting my hands around Inuyasha's neck, where the necklace dropped to the ground from. He collapsed and I barely heard Silvana's whisper of "damn you" before all the lights went out.

I dropped to the ground, letting out a stifled sob, as I heard Yori digging through her bag. She finally pulled out a flashlight and swung it around quickly, letting me find Inuyasha and making sure that no demons were still around. I pulled my unconscious hanyou into my lap and stroked his hair...he seemed fine, but I was still scared to death. "Inuyasha, wake up!" I whispered, stroking his hair. His eyes popped open and he looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" He saw me and sat up, grabbing my arms. "Kagome, are you OK? Where's the demon?"

"She's gone," I reassured him, flinging myself into his arms. He warmly returned the hug, and I closed my eyes, trying to think of an explanation. "I think I took some of her powers," I said, "Somehow...I was in her mind..."

That made me think of the priestess again...that was...that was Kikyo's voice...no...Inuyasha...

Yori cleared her throat and I pulled away from Inuyasha. She looked at us for a minute before speaking. "I think you two should get out of here for a while."

"And go where?" I asked, "Yori, we have to – "

"I'm here to take care of it while you're gone!" she said, "Just get out of town...just a few hours away...while I figure out how I can make you two immune to her spell. I had to go through dozens of chants and rituals to build up the resistance, and I don't know how I'm supposed to make that work for you!"

I thought about it for a minute before nodding. "Yeah," I finally said, "You're right...let's just get out of this forest."

We made our way back out and to our cars. I gave my cell phone number to Yori, and, as if in a dream, simply took Inuyasha and drove away. I had no idea where we were going...but at least we were taking action in some way...right?

Or were we just running away?

----

**Author's Note: **I'm not really very happy with this chapter...but the next one should be good! I hope. So...tell me what you think, you should get reviews soon. Ooh! And another not: this chapter has had the most reviews so far! Here are replies to all the anonymous reviewers:

**summer: **Sorry! I'm in lotsa advanced classes at school, and I've also work...so it's a big commitment, and it seems like I'm always busy! I try to update...but it's hard!

**Lisa/Sita:** Haha...you're so funny. The new chapter wasn't so soon, I know...but I'm trying! Next one should be out sooner as long as I don't procrastinate as much!

--Brynn


	17. Relax

**Chapter 17: Relax**

By: Brynn Parker

----

**Recap: **Kagome, as Silvana, travels back to her village to take her lover, Alec, away with her. After massacring the people in the village, they head south, towards the power of the jewel, but Silvana is slain by a miko. When Kagome wakes up, she has somehow taken some of Silvana's power, and uses it to free Inuyasha. Silvana flees with Alec, and Kagome and Inuyasha take Yori's advice to leave town for a while.

----

**WARNING FOR LANGUAGE AND CITRUS!**

**----**

"I feel like a coward," Inuyasha said suddenly, looking out of the passenger side window. I glanced over at him and then back at the road, my eyes stinging from lack of sleep. Focusing on anything at all was getting really hard; it was time to stop driving and check in to a hotel or something. Yori had given us a fair amount of money for our short trip while she figured out how to make us immune to Silvana's spell, but I knew that there was only enough money here to last us three days at the most. We'd have to go back at some point.

"Don't be stupid," I said groggily, "There's nothing you can do."

"Running away from battles...I'm a fucking coward Kagome!" he snapped back at me.

I did my best to ignore him and kept on driving. I mean, I felt partly responsible for this; strange time-traveling girl and her hanyou boyfriend show up in town just about at the same time as crazy, life-sucking demon? It was so perfectly in sync that I wondered if it was coincidence at all.

When we finally got to an exit where there was a hotel, I didn't pay any attention to the fact that there was only one bed in the room before the moment that we walked into the room. Inuyasha came in behind me with his arms crossed stingily before walking across the room and sitting down on the floor next to the bed and closing his eyes. I simply threw myself into the bed...he could sleep wherever he wanted, as long as the bed was mine.

The entire way there – all three or four hours – he'd been pointing out how cowardly he was and telling me he wanted to go back. Of course, I knew he wouldn't – if he'd wanted to go back, he could've just hopped out of the car and got himself killed to let me drive away on my own.

"Kagome, we should-"

"I'm not going back!" I yelled suddenly, rolling over in the bed to look at Inuyasha. Damn it...why did he have to be so stupid? "Inuyasha, I don't want either of us to get hurt. I don't want _you _to get hurt. We are NOT GOING BACK!"

His ears flattened to his head and he closed his eyes again, in the same place on the floor, an unhappy expression on his face. I rolled over onto my stomach and closed my eyes, almost instantly going to sleep...

----

"Kagome..."

I opened my eyes to see the clock right in my face, broadcasting the time to me: seven p.m. Had we really been here that long? It had just been the crack of dawn when we arrived...and I'd slept for more than twelve hours. I looked around a little more, stretching my legs out, to see that Inuyasha was sitting on the side of the bed at my side, looking down at me as I woke up. It was already starting to get dark again...

"Kagome, I'm sorry," he whispered. I blinked at him for a minute before everything came rushing back to me: Silvana, driving here... "I know you only want what's best for us..."

"No!" I said, reaching out and putting my hand over his. His hand was warm...I unconsciously began to stroke my fingers over his skin, smiling. "I'm sorry...I overreacted, I mean, I should have expected this...but...I just want you to trust me..."

"I do!" he interjected, turning his palm up and taking my hand. It was times like these that I realized how much I loved him...he pulled up my hand and brushed it against his lips, leaving it on his face as he stared into my eyes and nodded at me. "I do trust you."

I didn't even think about it before I leaned forward and he captured my lips with his own, tenderly caressing my face with his free hand, the other still grasping my own. The perfection of our situation suddenly hit me – I guessed I hadn't thought about yesterday, being so tired – I was in a one bed hotel room with just Inuyasha, the man I loved...we were alone...

My thoughts scrambled up in my head when his tongue moistened my lips, requesting entrance to my mouth. I opened it gladly, draping my arm around his neck and moving closer to him. The rational thoughts – the ones that said it probably wasn't too safe to do this, and that I'd just woke up, and that it wasn't the time or place...they all disappeared. All I knew was that I wanted all of my skin to be touching his, all of my body to feel his warmth. His hands fluttered across my cheek bones and down to my collar, surprisingly soft and delicate with me. I'd always thought that his hands would be rough and calloused, after a hard life of fighting and survival...but his skin felt like a warm blanket on my chest, lighting a fire wherever it touched. His hands splayed across my shoulders, burning me with a tingling sensation akin to when he kissed me, and his lips stayed on mine the entire time.

He pulled his fingers down my arms, pulling the straps of my tanktop down with his hands, and exposed my bra and stomach to the air as I fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. I wanted so badly to feel his bare skin on mine, I wanted to feel this fire consume me. I'd been waiting so long...most girls my age had already lost their virginity, but I would never even touch anyone but Inuyasha. I knew I loved him, I knew that he was the one for me, and I knew that I was ready for this. Again, he blew away my thoughts by pushing me back onto the bed, leaving my moist, swollen lips cold and wanting more, but drew my attention to my stomach, where he had begun to suck on my ribcage, his fingers wandering to my strapless bra.

I shuddered involuntarily, clenching my muscles, and he stopped suddenly. I looked up at him, confused, to see the same expression on his face. "Do you want this?" he asked me.

He was willing to stop? Now? My pause gave him time to sit upright again, and he quickly rose from the bed, oblivious to my stutters for him to stop and get back to what he was doing. I reached out a hand and grabbed his sleeve, nearly pulling his half unbuttoned shirt from his shoulder. He sat back down next to me and I leaned on his shoulder. "I love you," I whispered, "I want this." It was all I could say. Everything else seemed to have been left somewhere...maybe back in the same place as my common sense. My fingers trailed down his chest and back to the buttons on his shirt, deftly finding each button and pulling it open. I stopped as his mouth went to my ear, nibbling on my earlobe enticingly and then moving down to my neck, making my muscles clench again and my mouth open slightly in pure bliss. I barely even realized when he began to unbutton his own shirt and then slipped it off his shoulders. When I finally noticed, I pulled away and looked at him for a moment before reaching around to my back and unhooking my bra, letting it fall to the floor.

I looked down, blushing and suddenly feeling very self-conscious, as he looked over my torso, his eyes lingering at my breasts. He looked back up at me with an unfamiliar look in his eyes before pushing me back and getting really close to my face, his chest brushing against my erect nipples and sending a shiver down my spine. "You're beautiful," he whispered, dipping his head down to my cleavage and sliding his tongue in between my breasts. I arched my back, thinking that it couldn't feel any better, when he wrapped his lips around a nipple.

I groaned, bringing my hands around to hold his head to my chest and entwine my fingers in his silky hair, as he sucked on my breast seductively, bringing his other hand to rest on my other breast. He grazed his fangs over my burning skin and my body uncontrollably writhed beneath him as I muttered his name incoherently. I suddenly realized that my underwear were wet and sticking to my skin...

And that I really wanted out of them.

My hand reached out and found the button on his jeans, tugging on it desperately as he realized what I was doing and did the same. The cloth that clung to my legs was suddenly extremely rough and unwanted, the only thing that separated me from being as close to Inuyasha as I could possibly be. I finally got off his pants and my hand dropped lower.

He stopped in the middle of peeling off my jeans when I wrapped my hand around his erection. "You have no idea what you do to me..." he muttered through clenched teeth, and I gasped as one sharp claw carefully sliced through the front of my underwear.

With one quick yank he pulled off his own and rolled over on top of me, looking down at me with flame in his eyes, and when I nodded he pushed himself into me slowly. I gritted my teeth a little...I'd heard that there was pain, but I hadn't really been expecting it anyway. "Are you alright?" he asked me, stopping where he was. It was obvious he was having a hard time keeping himself from driving right into me.

"Keep going," I said after the pain had passed. He nodded and slowly buried himself in my wet core, and it was only moments before he withdrew again and I realized that I had begun to like the feeling.

"I need you..." I groaned, putting my hands on his muscular back. He didn't even question or acknowledge that I had spoken, but instead pushed into me again, faster this time...and I liked it. "More..." I muttered, "Please..."

"You don't have to ask," he said, beginning to go in and out. I shuddered, a scream growing in the back of my throat as he went faster and faster, setting a rhythm that I could easily match. Faster...faster...

"Inu...Inu...Inuyasha!" I screamed finally when I felt his seed spill into me, him screaming my own name as his flew from my mouth. We stayed there for a moment before he withdrew from me for the last time that night and pulled the covers over our naked bodies, pulling me into his chest.

"That was quite an apology..." I muttered.

And with that we both fell fast asleep.

----

**Author's Note: **OO

Yeah, I can't believe I just wrote that. Whoa...where did that come from...hehehe...

OK...anyway. Hope you liked the chapter. So this was my second lemon to write...and it's a lot better than the first one. Again, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!

OK...please review, and you'll get another chapter! Maybe another lemon later in the story...maybe. Maybe not. But please review and you WILL receive another chapter at some point!


	18. Connection

**Chapter 18: Connection**

By: Brynn Parker

----

When I woke up again a few hours later to see Inuyasha lying next to me, I was a little shocked.

OK, that's an understatement.

When I found out that he wasn't clothed, everything came rushing back to me...last night...his kisses, his skin against mine. It was still as beautiful as it had seemed, thankfully. However, it hit me like a ton of bricks.

I sat up and looked around at the room in the sunlight. It was a nice little hotel...holy crap, how could I be thinking this now. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I knew I loved Inuyasha and that I was definitely going to spend the rest of my life with him...I'd known for a long time. But I hadn't expected this to happen. I hadn't been ready.

What if I was pregnant? That wouldn't be good, considering that I was in the midst of a battle with a demon.

Inuyasha chose that moment to open his eyes. I smiled at him, even though I was worried about the dilemma that this could most certainly cause. I didn't regret it...but it could still be a problem.

"Kagome..." he muttered, apparently a little drowsy. His eyes narrowed in concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." I said, shaking my head. I was still smiling – and probably blushing too – this was just so weird...

"You have nothing to worry about," he said soothingly, sitting up to be at my level and stroking my hair affectionately. I loved every minute of it, but there was still that nagging voice at the back of my mind, telling me that everything had to stop soon...that there was a possibility Inuyasha and I would be torn apart...

"I know something's wrong," he said, that familiar annoyed tone in his voice.

"I'm just afraid we'll be separated..."

"Kagome, no," he said firmly, "Demons mate for life..."

"I don't mean life, Inuyasha," I answered.

He was quiet for a moment before he looked her in the eyes again. "You trust me, right? I've escaped death plenty of times before, right?"

"I'm still worried."

"Well, you shouldn't be." He leaned forward to kiss me and my mind started spinning again. I just wanted to be kissing him, to be as close to him as I could. All thoughts of Silvana were gone.

Inuyasha put his hand on my collar bone and a sudden spark there made me pull away from him and glance at it. What...?

"It's a mating mark," Inuyasha said huskily, explaining the blue crescent that seemed to be tattooed on my shoulder, "It's where I bit you last night...don't you remember?"

No, I didn't remember. I almost started laughing...had I been that dazed? "I, uh...I don't remember that actually..." I said sheepishly. I couldn't believe I didn't remember...

Inuyasha smiled proudly, "I was that good?"

I laughed and pushed him over, kissing him again.

----

We made love again before going back to sleep. I guess I needed some way to relax, even if it was a little unconventional. Yori hadn't said to come back for a couple of days anyway...right? It was hard to think when I was in Inuyasha's arms. I fell asleep held tight against his chest, his warm breath puffing out against the back of my head.

----

When I woke up again, Inuyasha was sitting up and looking down at me, his hand fondly touching the mark on my shoulder. His golden eyes shone with conflicting emotions, and I realized that it was probably about time we got back to town. "Yori called," he said quietly.

"You got my phone to work?" I asked. He smiled, obviously mellowed out a bit after the past twenty-four hours.

"Of course I did...well..." he sighed, rolling his eyes, "What I was really trying to do was turn it off, but I couldn't get the damned thing to stop."

I laughed. That was so perfectly Inuyasha. "And she wants us to come back," I said. I knew what the answer was; it wasn't a question.

"She said she found a way to make Silvana's spell not work on us. She said you need to do it because of your miko powers."

"Alright," I said, sitting up and kissing him lightly, "So I guess we're going back."

"I guess we are."

----

"Hello?"

"Tiva, it's Kagome."

"Oh, hey. You're on your way back?"

I was calling Tiva from the car as Inuyasha munched down on some snacks we'd picked up at a gas station a little while back. My roommate sounded tired. "Yeah, I'm on my way back," I answered, "Has anything else happened?"

"More people have disappeared...a lot more," Tiva said, "Twenty in just two days...and I'm afraid this monster is killing them." She sighed. "Yori's been staying over here...and I had a run-in with psycho Steve the other day...I just can't get a grip on the fact that this is the same guy."

"I don't know how that happened, Tiva," I said, "Maybe..." I thought about it. Any number of things could have happened to the real Steve. "He might be possessed or something...I don't really know. I'm sure we'll figure things out once we kill Silvana."

"Still can't believe I'm talking about this with my seemingly normal roommate."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. It's the way things are...it just seems like I'm going to wake up at any moment."

"Imagine how I feel," I said, laughing a little.

"Well it seems like you're in a good mood..." Tiva said. I could just hear it; she was using that Miroku-ish tone of voice again. "You and Inuyasha..."

"Um..."

"Tell that bitch to stop talking about me," Inuyasha grumbled, "I can hear everything."

"He can probably hear me, can't he?" Tiva said, laughing, "Sorry...not used to that either." She couldn't speak Japanese, but I was sure she could hear his loud complaining.

"Yeah, he can," I said, "But he doesn't understand most of it, so if you don't say his name, you'll be fine."

"Oh well, I'll just talk to you later, OK?" Tiva said, "Yori wants to meet you here when you get back...and she told me I should probably get out of town."

"So are you going?"

"Hell yes," Tiva answered, snorting, "I'll be back when ya'll finish this creature off though. I don't want to be around here for whatever it's planning."

----

When we got back to the dorm it was already dark outside, and it gave me the creeps to walk around out on campus. The trees made it look like something was going to jump out at us at any minute, but Inuyasha's hand on mine comforted me.

Yori gave me a small card with some Japanese characters on it and I chanted them out loud. I could feel the miko power in me and it felt...great. It was familiar and warm. I felt like maybe the mating mark on my shoulder was also adding to my power. The power coursing through me left me energized, unlike usual, when it would tire me out. I could feel Inuyasha's presence the whole time.

By the time Inuyasha and I had been made immune to Silvana's spell, I was so much more confident that I felt like I could go out and fight her right then...of course, that would have been a bad idea, so I didn't. But at least I felt like I could.

"We should all get some rest now," Yori said, "But just until about midnight...a couple hours. I'm going to go out and train. You two do what you can to get ready for battle."

"Thanks," I said under my breath.

This could be the last time I would ever be alone with Inuyasha...

At this point I thought it was unlikely, but I was still scared.

It was only moments before I fell into his arms.

----

**Author's Note: **This was mostly a filler chapter before we get into the big battle...which is going to suck, probably, because I can't write action scenes worth a damn...but anyway, I hope you liked. I thought it had some good material. And I know it's not really that long, but it's longer than some of the chapters I've written. So please review! Summer is starting and I'll be updating more often, and this is going to be the first I finish, I hope. I'm working on three other projects as well right now. So...tata until next time. Sorry this one took so long!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

--Brynn


	19. Goodbye, My Love

**Chapter 19: Goodbye, My Love**

By: Brynn Parker

----

**Author's Note: **Before I start this...I was very disappointed with reviews on the last chapter – it made me very sad.

"Connection" had less reviews than any other chapter in Breaking Ties. Now I don't want to be a review maniac or anything...but I probably won't be updating again until I have **AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS**. It's extremely upsetting to have so many people reading – and yes, I know that people have been reading – and only get 5 reviews.

Anyway, thanks to those of you that DID review.

On another note, I'll probably be wrapping this up in the next few chapters. The big finish is on it's way...but you have to find out what it is!

--Brynn

----

That night was the last time we would ever be together in this world.

It was probably better that I didn't know, because we couldn't have defeated Silvana without Inuyasha.

We met Yori outside of the dorms. Clouds had covered up the stars, and it was already getting chilly outside, giving the night the eerie feeling that we all knew it deserved. All the other students that should have been out partying on Saturday night were all inside or out of town, afraid to meet the same fate that had befallen so many of their classmates.

"I can already smell that demon stench," Inuyasha said, his voice low. He squeezed my hand and I looked over at him. All that I could see was the outline of his golden eyes, those beautiful golden eyes...

If I'd have known what he was planning, I would never have let him go.

"Me too," Yori agreed, looking back at us. "It's just too quiet out here."

"That's one thing that I can sense," I said. Of course, I couldn't smell demons like the could, but my powers were picking up the aura from miles away.

"There are victims that have come back here," Inuyasha muttered, "It's creepy. Why would she let them go?"

"Don't ask me," Yori said, shrugging. I could barely see her in the darkness. "I know next to nothing about this demon. Kagome probably knows the most about her, since she was the one that read her mind."

"I don't know how she works though," I confessed, "I just saw her past."

They both nodded and, like I had so many times in the Feudal Era, I felt like I was the only one who didn't really know anything about what I was doing.

It seemed like I was always the one tagging along; just the group's shard detector, not anything else. And now, here I was, tagging along again, only knowing the history and nothing more. I wasn't a fighter...

What was I doing here?

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked me. There was that sense again...he could always know what I was feeling now.

"It's nothing," I said quickly, smiling at him. I was sure he could see fine, so I kept the grin plastered on my face for a few minutes before finally letting it drop off.

----

As we drove down the highway we saw cars crashed in various places on the side of the road. Apparently Silvana had taken more victims tonight.

"This is disgusting," Yori said as we got out, looking at the ground and shining her flashlight around the forest.

It was.

Trails of blood led out of the cars and into the forest. These victims had been injured and had still gone to that fatal dance and Silvana's song. I shuddered, feeling incredibly lucky to have the spell that would keep me from going into that trance.

"The music doesn't have the same effect on me anymore," Inuyasha admitted, "Just sounds like some girl singing now."

I could hear it too, but it was still true that Silvana had a beautiful voice.

"Shh..." Yori whispered, turning around and putting a finger to her lips as she switched off her flashlight. I stifled a gasp when I felt Inuyasha lift me up onto his back and start walking into the forest.

I couldn't see a thing. The trees were thick here, and it was already a cloudy night. Luckily I'd gotten used to being in huge forests at night...but there'd never been eerie singing in the background on those nights in the Feudal Era.

"It's okay," I heard Inuyasha murmur.

"I know," I whispered into his ear, "It's just that I wish it was already over."

"If only we had the jewel..."

That reminded me – not only were we facing a powerful demon, but this powerful demon also had the Shikon Jewel. Oh, great...

"Look," Yori motioned out into the clearing ahead of us and we saw the white light again. Steve – or Alec – was standing on the far edge, and Silvana was in the middle, as usual, singing to her victims. By now, corpses lay all around, but all of the people around her were completely oblivious to that.

It was obvious that she knew we were here.

"You can come out, my dears," she said whimsically, smiling at us, "Not like I don't know you're there...my miko and hanyou, we have a connection, remember?"

I stared over at Yori as inconspicuously as I could and she motioned for us to move into the clearing. So she didn't know Yori was here...?

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, walking out cautiously in front of me. I'd gotten off of his back and now grasped his hand tightly. It was the only outward sign of my anxiety though; otherwise I felt perfectly fine.

"Well, you were the ones who sealed me in that necklace!" Silvana said. I looked over at Alec to see a smirk on his face. "Japan...five hundred years ago?"

I wouldn't have been alive back then...but Kikyo wouldn't have been with Inuyasha five hundred years ago, because that was what time we would be going back to if we did...so...

"That's impossible," Inuyasha said shortly, shaking his head, "Five hundred years ago I would've already brought the jewel here..."

"Mm...must have been a different couple that looked like you then," Silvana said, "Although I could've sworn it was you, Inuyasha. The girl though...I wasn't so sure."

I knew that Inuyasha was thinking the exact thing that I was. He looked over at me, shaking his head, and I knew I should've believed him...but he'd always kept feelings for Kikyo...had he lied to me when he told me that we'd be together for the rest of our lives?

"However, I'm not going to let you get to me again, miko," Silvana said, "Not getting close enough...I've decided to let Alec take care of you." She put a hand out towards Alec and we looked towards him as well. But we saw something that she didn't.

Yori had snuck up around him and had a crossbow ready to shoot just a few feet behind him. Maybe this was going to be easier than we thought...?

It all went in slow motion.

Yori shot right through him.

A silver mist developed around him.

Silvana screamed.

"Dmitri!" she sobbed as the silver mist floated towards her, "My love!" I hadn't heard her call him Dmitri since I'd gone into her memories, and it was a bizarre thing to hear the formidable demon so agonized. It reminded me so much of how I would feel losing Inuyasha that it made me not want to fight her anymore.

The silver mist had made it's way all the way to her, and she put out a hand to grab it before it simply soaked into her arm. Her eyes surged with fresh metallic color and she smiled.

In just a few moments, Silvana had thrown out a hand and Yori had gone flying through the trees to where she couldn't be seen by the silver light anymore. The demoness laughed as my eyes widened and Inuyasha stepped in front of me protectively.

What was I supposed to do?

And that's when I figured it out. The jewel was hovering near her, and if I could get it then I could use it to bring back the girl, Nadia.

I told Inuyasha and he immediately moved towards her, diving through the air and seizing the jewel. However, this left me unprotected, and she immediately had her hands around my throat. She turned towards him, holding me up like a shield.

His eyes turned red.

"Inuyasha, no!" I screamed. He had to bring me the jewel... "Inuyasha, give me the jewel!"

He wouldn't move.

"Inuyasha!" I gasped as his hands opened and the jewel simply floated towards me. My palms tingled with power as the pure pink light got closer and closer...my powers were all that were propelling that jewel forward.

It seemed like Silvana was just as shocked as I was, and she didn't do anything as I looked at Inuyasha one last time, the jewel in my hands. Reflected in his once again golden eyes, I saw a woman I didn't recognize, hair billowing around her head and blanketed in pink light.

That's when I turned and thrust the jewel towards her. My feet had left the ground, and Silvana had let go of me. At that moment I realized that my priestess powers had really been nothing compared to what I could have been doing, as I watched the jewel turn Silvana's hair pale blonde again, her skin back to normal, her eyes back to blue. She smiled at me. "I should have known I couldn't defeat you here either," she said quietly, "Thank you."

And then she dissolved, and the jewel went with her. I watched as the dust that was Silvana drifted away, a slight glow of pink with it. There was no way we could put it together now.

Staring at my hands, the pink light left me slowly. I felt more powerful than ever before.

But I also felt empty.

And when I turned, I saw that Inuyasha was gone.

----

"So what do you think happened to him?" Tiva asked me. I was finally back in Japan, and my friends had come with me. Yori had returned to her family in the mountains, where the remnants of the slayer's village lay, including the many graves that I had helped decorate with flowers.

I sighed, massaging the mating mark on my collar bone. It still ached with longing for Inuyasha, even after the week and a half that he had been gone and I had been back in Japan. "Yori said he just disappeared...and I think it had something to do with the jewel. The Shikon no Tama was what brought him here, so I guess the wish just went away and brought him back to Feudal Japan..."

When I'd gotten back to the shrine, I'd thrown myself into the well five times. When I was done, I cried into the dust, imagining Inuyasha doing the same thing in the Feudal Era, unable to get back to me.

I'd also spent a lot of time at the Goshinboku, and climbed up into it's branches as best I could, watching the sunrise and sunset. I'd spent a few nights there, until Tiva figured out what I was doing and made me come back inside. She said it was too cold to stay out.

Tiva put her hand over mine, patting it consolingly, "I'm really sorry Kagome," she said, "I know how much you guys cared about each other."

Faced with the fact that I wouldn't be able to go back to the Feudal Era, I'd also thought of how it could have been Kikyo and Inuyasha that sealed Silvana in that necklace so long ago. That really hurt...it was painful to imagine them together, when Inuyasha had promised me that he'd always love me.

Guilt was there too; I found out that the necklace that I'd been wearing that Gramps gave me was the one that Silvana had been sealed in, and that it had been at the shrine for years. When the jewel had gotten so close to it and been left in the woods after the fiasco with Inuyasha's demon side, Silvana's soul had been left with the power, and the necklace had been abandoned. I still wore it around my neck though.

That night, Tiva and I sat in my room while she played with my hair a little. I just sat there, like usual, running my fingers over my collar bone and the necklace, when Tiva tapped on my shoulder, frowning.

"Can I take this off?" she asked, gesturing at the necklace.

I shrugged, "Alright, just give it back when you're done."

She was looking at one of the blue beads at the back of the necklace and squinting at something on it. "What does this say?" she asked.

I looked. Whoa...that was strange...a Japanese character I'd seen before. "It means Hana's Jewelry," I said, frowning. What did this...

Yori looked at me, and I realized that she'd thought of something that I hadn't. "Kagome, isn't that that shop we went to just a few days ago?"

My eyes widened, a smile growing on my face. "That means..."

----

**Author's Note: **Oh...what does it mean? You'll just have to REVIEW to find out! Mwahahaha...

Remember, I'm **not updating again until I get at least 10 reviews**, so you should do that or you're not going to get the last chapter!

I feel so evil right now... XD

--Brynn


	20. The Way Things Should Be

**Chapter 20: The Way Things Should Be**

By: Katryn Parker (I'll explain the name change at the end of the chapter.)

----

**Short Recap: **

"Can I take this off?" she asked, gesturing at the necklace.

I shrugged, "Alright, just give it back when you're done."

She was looking at one of the blue beads at the back of the necklace and squinting at something on it. "What does this say?" she asked.

I looked. Whoa...that was strange...a Japanese character I'd seen before. "It means Hana's Jewelry," I said, frowning. What did this...

Tiva looked at me, and I realized that she'd thought of something that I hadn't. "Kagome, isn't that that shop we went to just a few days ago?"

----

My eyes widened, a smile growing on my face as I realized what Tiva had already figured out. "That means that I can go back to the Feudal Era!"

Tiva and I quickly stood up and left the house, my mom trying to ask what I was so happy about. I hastily told her that I'd talk to her later.

"Kagome, this necklace is from _your time_!" Tiva squeaked out in excitement, grinning at me, "That means you've got to bring it back to the Feudal Era at some point, and it means that you can get back to Inuyasha!"

I nodded and then walked into the jewelry, making my way to the front desk and holding up the necklace. "This is one of yours?" I asked.

The shopkeeper nodded, frowning. "Yes...it's in terrible condition. You want us to clean-?"

"No, thanks!" I said, smiling and walking back out.

The sooner I got to the well, the better.

----

Of course, I should have known that it still didn't work.

Tiva put her hand on my shoulder as I climbed out of the well for the second time, already a little sore. "It's alright Kagome...at least you know that you can get back. Now we just have to figure out how."

"That's the problem!" I said, "I already didn't know how...how long am I going to be trying? And what if I left a necklace like this in the Feudal Era anyway? I'm so confused..."

"It's alright! I'm sure you'll think of something!"

I looked around at the shrine, trying to figure out what could bring me back. Everything here was sacred...there was probably something...but there was just so much to look through.

"Crap," I said suddenly. Oh no...

"What?" Tiva asked.

I looked up at her, frowning. "Silvana has to be sealed in this necklace...and if I don't get back in time, she'll never be stopped. Everything could get screwed up here!"

"Ouch," Tiva said, "That's not good."

I told her that was an understatement.

----

I slept in the Goshinboku again that night, and I had a very strange dream.

There was a beautiful woman standing under this very tree, her back to me, wearing a long blue kimono. Her long, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had her hand on the patch of raw bark that Inuyasha had been stuck to for so long.

A flash of light distracted me and I was suddenly in her body.

But there was no need to refer to her in third person, because this woman was me.

Knowledge seeped through my skull and into my mind, memories of a happy life and the dream that I was having now. Memories of Inuyasha...of hundreds of years gone by and friends aged and lost...but he and I just continued on, like Sesshoumaru and all the other demons that still lived as other nations filtered in to Japan.

The Kagome of now was so far from my mind; just a fraction of the long life that I continued to live with my hanyou.

A hand on my shoulder distracted me and I turned around to see his face.

He only appeared a little older, and my reflection in his eyes told me that I was the same. He smiled at me. "Visiting the past again?"

"Inuyasha..." I murmured.

"Use the tree to get back to me," he said quietly, and my future self told me the same thing.

----

My eyes snapped open and I gripped the branch I was on, trying to feel the age that was here in this tree. I briefly wondered if an older me also lived in this world, but the task before me was going to take a lot of my energy, and I needed to think about that instead.

I was going to get back to the Feudal Era and immediately go to the village. Silvana would sense my power and mistake it for the sacred jewel, coming after me.

The thing is, the future me had realized something that I hadn't – not only had the jewel been dissolved into Silvana, but it had also become a part of me when I purified it. It seemed crazy, but for some reason it made perfect sense.

"Kagome?" a voice said from under the tree. Tiva...

"What is it?" I asked, distracted.

"You figured it out, didn't you?"

I looked down to see her smiling at me and I slid off of my branch, letting my feet hit the ground with a dull thud. I wasn't too far up...didn't want to fall and hurt myself.

"Yeah, I did," I said, smiling, "And I'll be back. Tell Sota and my mom and Gramps where I am, and that I should get back for a while in about two weeks...I have a few things to take care of."

"Go kick some demon ass," Tiva said, smirking at me before going back inside, "And should I tell them to stop paying for the university too?"

I bit my lip before nodding. "Yeah. I won't be here much anymore."

"See ya."

----

The minute I touched the bark with travel in mind, I felt a spark on my fingertips. This was definitely going to work.

Closing my eyes, I thought of Feudal Japan: the green, unpolluted land, Sango, Miroku, Shippo...and, most important, Inuyasha. I knew that all the other priestesses of my family were guiding me in this, and it felt good to have them behind me.

The last view I got of my own time was the sunrise.

----

When I opened my eyes again, it was morning. Birds chirped outside and the peace that surrounded the village soaked into my skin, relaxing me more than anything else ever could.

This was where I belonged.

Of course, I also realized that something was wrong. More graves had popped up on the hilltop graveyard, blocking the view of Kikyo's memorial. Silvana's aura littered the area, and a disgusting metallic smell cut through the morning air.

I immediately walked to the village, walking down the familiar path to the now useless well. Why it had ever stopped working...it was still unfathomable. Maybe it was because my mission here had been completed, and I didn't truly need it anymore.

Voices were coming from inside Kaede's hut when I walked up. It was all like a dream...I couldn't seem to get myself to believe that this was real. It had been months since I'd last been in the Feudal Era, and here I was again, ready to fight a demon, but unable to face my friends.

I finally opened the door.

"Dear Buddha," Miroku muttered.

Shippo was immediately clinging to me, and Sango ran up and threw her arms around me, forcing me backwards. Miroku was the last to join in, grinning happily.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed, his small hands clinging to my white tanktop. Oh yeah, I was still in my pajamas...this was going to scare Silvana.

There was something missing from the scene. "Where's Inuyasha?" I asked.

Miroku immediately backed up and Sango followed, looking down at the floor. Kaede cleared her throat from the corner, while Shippo stayed silent.

"He's joined the demon's dance," Kaede said, "We haven't found the body yet, Kagome...but it's sure to turn up soon."

I shook my head. "No..." The dream had said...

"He was so weak with grief that he didn't have the will to fight the man that took him," Miroku chimed in gravely, "They said that he had the scent of the Sacred Jewel on him..." He looked up at me, frowning. "And you're soaked in it. You've gotten stronger, Kagome."

"I know," I said quietly, "I had a dream about my future...and I came here using the Goshinboku."

Both the monk and the aged priestess's eyes widened, and Sango looked at them questioningly. "What...?"

"I believe that you've become even more powerful than my sister Kikyo," Kaede said finally, "And I feel that you should know where the demon is."

"I already do," I said quietly. Then I looked around for my bow. "Where's my stuff...?"

"There, in that box," Sango told me, motioning to a corner. I walked over to it and opened the lock, picking up my bow and arrows out of the wooden chest. They felt like old friends.

I turned back to them, smiling and slinging the quiver over my shoulder. "I'll be back," I said, "And I'll bring Inuyasha with me."

----

Silvana wasn't nearly as powerful as she'd been with the Sacred Jewel, and I could sense it. Now the only person with the Sacred Jewel's power was me...and I was going to use my powers to seal the powerful demon in the necklace I wore around my neck.

I was extremely relieved when I felt Inuyasha's familiar aura in the area, and I let it envelop me and make me stronger. I wondered how much my power would grow in between now and the time I'd seen in my dream, and decided I'd just have to find out...it was my life, anyway.

I found them in the forest, Silvana's white light radiating out around them. Alec stood near her, the usual bloodthirsty smirk on his face, and a few people and animals danced around her, aging as I watched. Inuyasha was chained to a tree, his eyes teal. The seal that Yori had given us had worked, and he hadn't been put under Silvana's spell, luckily.

Unafraid, I stepped out towards her.

"Well, priestess...it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Silvana said, "I could sense your aura from far away...I plan to use it as my own. Now where is the jewel?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice screamed, followed by a rough growl. His demon side was eating away at him again.

I looked at Inuyasha, trying to give him all of the love that I could from so far away, before I glared at Silvana, a violence running through me like I'd never felt before, even with Naraku.

"I am the jewel."

Silvana's eyes widened; she wasn't as cool as she'd been after being sealed. "What...no, it can't be...Alec, get her!"

But he was frozen to the spot where he stood. I picked up an arrow from my quiver and put it in my bow quickly, hanging the beads from the tip and aiming at Silvana. "You will not hurt me or Inuyasha again," I said angrily.

Then I let it fly.

Silvana screamed as the necklace glowed with a pale blue light, and Alec sank into the ground. I was satisfied...though I knew that they would come back one day and some other Kagome would have to go through all the pain I had.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha growled out. I walked towards him, unbinding the chains and gripping him tightly, using just enough of my power to calm him down. His arms went around me immediately, and I let out a sigh, kissing his neck in relief.

Just briefly, a few thoughts flew through my head: I must not have been the original Kagome, because I gained the knowledge from a future self...so who had been the original Kagome...and who had originally bought those beads?

However, I was content enough not knowing. As I melted into Inuyasha's embrace, one thing that I did know was that I was where I belonged.

Forever.

END

----

**Author's Note: **Alright, it's DONE!

I hope that was a good last chapter for you...not very much fluff, but they were reunited. I figured I could've delved into the topic of time travel more, but also realized that it probably would've confused me eventually.

About the change of name...it's Katryn now because a lot of people were mistaking me for a guy, and it was annoying me...sorry, lol. It'll be the last name change, I promise.

If you want, you can go and read my AU fic, ELove. It's on my profile page...go find it. It's got a lot of InuxKag and MirxSan, and is just getting started.

Any suggestions you have for something else I could do with Breaking Ties would be welcome; I might just use them someday.

On another note...I'm sorry if I offended anyone with my review thing last time. I was approaching the end of the story and I wanted to make the most of it.

Thanks for reading, I've appreciated all your reviews!

--Katryn :P


End file.
